My Sun
by Sarah M Johnson
Summary: A love blossoms along side Sakuya and Aine's that proves to be just as dramatic and difficult as theirs. Will Sole and Santa survive the pain and heartache that accompanies stardom? Or will it prove to be too much for the drummer of Aucifer and his love?
1. Make Love To The Camera

Sole lowered her thick dark lashes as she stepped into the hot shower. Today she was taking on her first big job in Tokyo and she actually found herself nervous. Tilting her head back, she sighed as her muscles began relaxing. Her long vibrant red hair trailed down her back and over her shoulders as she slowly bowed her head. She had a job to do and that was that. There wasn't any point in stressing out over it. Besides, she didn't even know the band she was photographing. All she knew was that they had had to fire the last photographer for reasons she wasn't told.

* * *

(I can't believe I have butterflies in my stomach. Am I really that nervous about this job? Worse comes to worse I can always go to America again or even Europe.) Sole knew in her heart though why she was nervous. Because she had fallen in love with Japan and the people here. In fact she was already looking around for apartments and had a meeting with a landlord about one later on. So if she failed to impress this band with her pictures then it might be difficult to land another job here.

"Sole, welcome. Sorry I'm running a little late. I had a run in with an old friend." Mr. Sasaki walked into the room and Sole stood up from where she had been sitting. For a moment his eyes seemed to give her a look of surprise and his smile faltered. "Well," He smirked, regaining his composure. But for the eyes of an experienced photographer it was too late. It was obvious he hadn't expected her to have changed, yet he should have. She had been boyishly young when they had met and he had protected her from a few bullies. He had always protected her. It had been a shame when she had had to move away with her family. Still, she hadn't lost her manners with the development of her curves.

"Thank you for giving me this opportunity, Mr. Sasaki." Sole bowed respectfully before straightening up and flashing one of her dazzling smiles. "It's been too long."

"So it has. Look, I don't expect anything spectacular so just do your best with this band." He waved her off as he turned and walked out of the room.

(He got so cold all of a sudden…) Sole sighed as she gathered her equipment bags and headed out of the small room to the studio room Sasaki had given her permission to use. As she slowly began setting everything up she had to smile. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all…

"Alright guys let's get this over with." A masculine voice filled the room as men suddenly burst through the door. Sole froze from where she was bending over in her khaki shorts and black tank top. Her nerves seemed to crack as her eyes widened while she looked around from where she was bent over and her face went scarlet. Why, of all days, did she have to wear her short-shorts?! And why did they have to walk in as she was bending over?! (I should have done my laundry last night so I could've worn my jeans! How much did they see?!) Jerking to stand up straight she gave a nervous laugh. One of the men was staring at her and soon enough all of the men were staring at her. Clearing her throat, Sole bowed slightly with a straight face- though her nerves were still crackling. When she straightened her eyes met the man with dark brown hair that had been staring at her with a smirk before. "My name is Sole Yokomini, I am your new photographer." Sole smiled warmly as she tilted her head to the side and waved.

* * *

"Sakuya."

"Yuki."

"Hi I'm Atsuro!"

"I'm Towa."

"And I'm Santa."

Sole blinked as they introduced themselves and she tried to think of ways to remember their names. Nodding she gave them all her best smile. "Alright, then let's get to work." Sole winked as she walked over to her camera. "Now I don't know how you normally shoot, but I trust that this is going to be a new experience." She was nervous and it was showing.

(These guys are going to think I'm some inexperienced kid if I don't shape up!) Gritting her teeth, Sole grasped her camera and in a flash turned sharp on her heels. Before the group had a real chance to realize what she was doing she was snapping out requests. "Move to the left and turn to look at me over your shoulder Sakuya!" As soon as the flash would snap she was onto the next one. "Yuki, crouch down and look up towards me!" Just as she had hoped his hair draped over his cheek. The shot was perfect!

Her eyes seemed to light up with each shot. Sole moved quickly and with more grace then most thought she had. She had to, in order to get the perfect shot one had to be quick on their feet. "Towa turn to the right like you just got caught with your hand in the cookie jar." She snapped the shot and frowned. "Or how about I just walked in on you and your girlfriend in mid-thrust?" The look of surprise was perfect and Sole moved on. Her mouth took over her mind when she stepped into character and she didn't even stop to blush as she immediately spun on her heels for the other two.

"Atsuro, look at me like I just dumped you. No, don't smile!" Her eyebrow twitched as he completely missed the look she was aiming for. "Fine, look at me like the love of your life just slapped you and walked out the door." For a moment he didn't move but slowly his gaze shifted and Sole smirked while the flash went off. "Perfect!" She turned to get a shot of Santa. "You, Santa, look at me like you're about to rip my clothes off! Look at me like your hungry and I'm all you want for dinner!" She growled at the surprised expression on his face. "Come on! Look at me like you want me, desire me, like there's nothing else on your mind other then sliding deep inside of me!" After a slight hesitation the look in his eyes changed and Sole once more had the perfect shot.

After a couple hours of this, Sole sighed. "Alright, that should be it! I'll have my shots for you all to look through with Mr. Sasaki tomorrow. Go head home and get some rest, you were all great!" Sole waved to them as she turned to start gathering her equipment. (Oh no! The time! I'm gonna be late for that apartment showing!) Grabbing her bag she ran out the door at top speed. Just as she turned the corner she slammed into something hard and fell back on her ass. "Ouch!" She winced as she rubbed her head from where she had connected with something. As she slowly opened one eye her face went scarlet.

"Hey! Watch where you're-" The man's voice sounded familiar as Sole looked to her fallen items.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! I'm running late and I wasn't paying attention!" She stumbled the words out as she quickly began grabbing for her bag and camera.

"Sole, right?" The man knelt down and Sole froze. As she looked up she immediately recognized the face. It was a member of Lucifer, Santa.

"Oh my goodness! I really am sorry!" Sole went to stand and was caught off guard as he offered her his hand.

"It's alright. I'm fine, really. Are you alright?" Santa smiled as he helped her to her feet and Sole nodded, face still crimson. "Good, I'm not exactly soft." He scratched the back of his head as he gave a short laugh and Sole shook her head. "Um, didn't you say you were running late?" He blinked as he realized what she had been in a hurry to say earlier about running behind.

"Ah! The apartment! I've got to go! It was nice seeing you again!" Sole waved as she darted out of sight, a small picture left behind by Santa's feet.

"Huh? What's this?" Santa turned the picture over. It was of a young red headed boy and girl with a woman standing with her arms around them. She had the same blood red hair as Sole and all three were smiling. (Better get this back to her.) Santa started to follow where the woman had run off to but she was long gone. "Hey, Mr. Sasaki, do you have Sole's address? I've got to return something."

* * *

Sole blew a tuft of her bangs out of her eyes as she carried her full laundry basket from the laundry mat. She had spent a lot longer looking over the apartment then she had thought she would. (God this is heavy! Why did I wait so long to do my laundry?!) She silently cursed herself as she got closer to the hotel she was staying in until tomorrow, when she planned on starting the move into her new place.

As she turned the corner she bumped into something hard and the heavy basket tumbled from her grip. "Oh no!" She yelped as she scrambled for the basket. Sole managed to save most of her clothes from the dirty road and growled as she started gathering the unfortunate pieces before she even tried to see what she had bumped into.

"You know, you sure are clumsy for a photographer. Don't you ever slow down enough to see where you're going?" A familiar voice caught her attention just as she reached out to grasp one of her thongs. "Nice color." He smiled to her as he picked them up for her.

"Give that back!" Sole growled as she jerked the thong from his grip and stuffed it down her shirt to hide it from sight. Her face was scarlet as she gathered the rest of her clothes and the basket and started for the hotel doors.

"Hmm, that's not a very professional attitude." Santa winked as he followed her inside.

"I'm not on the clock." Sole stuck her tongue out at him before she caught herself. "Sorry. Santa, was it? Interesting name." She made small chat as she headed for the elevator and he followed.

"It's just my nickname. Maybe if you're a good girl I'll give you my real name some day." He smirked as the elevator doors closed and Sole blinked at his bold words.

"Nice manners." Sole mumbled under her breath before she blew her bangs out of her face once again. When the doors slid open on her floor she thought he'd stay behind but much to her surprise he followed her. "Umm, well thanks for the company." Sole gave a sarcastic chuckle as she balanced the bucket on her hip and opened her door with her room key. "Now unless you've got something to talk to me about pertaining to work, you should be going." She turned to wave him goodbye and was shocked to realize he was already in her room.

"Nice view." He peeked out her window and Sole dropped the basket as she quickly closed the door and ran to close the curtains in front of him. "Whoa, why so jumpy?"

"Because if we're seen together like this I'll get fired. I'm not allowed to associate myself with my clients outside of work." Sole adjusted her tank top and walked over to kneel on the floor and once more gather her clothes. She jerked in surprise when he was suddenly bending over her back to whisper into her ear.

"So take my picture." His breath on her neck sent a shiver down her spine suddenly.

"Eep!" Sole yelped as she threw herself over the basket of clothes to attempt putting space between them.

"Actually I'm just here to return this. You dropped it." Santa held up her picture and Sole slowly got to her feet. All nervousness and attitude left her as she looked at the family staring back at her.

"My mother and my brother Joshua." She took the picture from him and slowly walked into her kitchen. Setting it down on the counter she hugged herself. "Thank you. Please make sure my door is shut on your way out." The words were almost a whisper as she walked off into her bedroom and closed the door. She was blank from all emotion as she headed into her bathroom and reached up to pull her long hair free from her ponytail. A shower would help wash away the stress of the day. A nice long hot shower.

Sole wrapped the towel around her chest as she shook the water from her hair. Looking around she realized she had left her clothes by the door and quietly headed to find something to wear. There was a soft 'clink' from the small kitchen and she froze. He had left, hadn't he?

"So what's with the picture? If it makes you sad why carry it around?" Santa walked into view with a small bottle from her mini bar and Sole freaked, clutching her towel as if her life depended on it staying around her form. His gaze slowly drifted down from her dripping long red hair, to the water droplets lingering on her shoulders, to the one trailing down her cleavage, before it finally caught sight of the towel. "Oh, I see. This isn't about the pic, is it?" He set the bottle down on a nearby side table and bent down to brush a strand of hair away from her face. "You know you don't have to tease me. I'll do you if you want me to."

"WHAT?!" Sole screeched as she jerked to her feet. "You're a total jerk! You think that I just throw myself onto random guys that I just met?!" She steamed as she clenched her fists to her sides to stop from hitting him. "Get out!"

"What the hell was I supposed to think? You're the one in the tow-"

"GET OUT!!" Sole pointed to the door furiously and finally Santa shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He headed for the door and opened it, but stopped there. "But if you ever want to, I'll be around."

"OUT!!"

* * *

Sole was still fuming about Santa showing up at the hotel and his barbaric statement as she sat at the long table in the room she had been directed to go to. She was early, a half hour to be exact, so she pulled a folder out of her bag and bit her lower lip before opening it. Immediately her gaze fell on the shots she had taken the day before. A smile quickly spread at just how pleased she was. Despite how nervous she had been the shots were perfect!

"Just get inside and sit down!" Sasaki snapped as the door opened and Lucifer walked in behind him. "You can worry about your free time today after we sort through the photos from yesterday." His eyebrow twitched with agitation as Sole moved to stand up to be respectful. He waved to her to take her seat and took the chair next to her before someone snatched her folder.

Sole wasn't surprised to see that Santa had snatched the folder and was already nosing through it while Towa and Atsuro glanced over his shoulder. "Hey!" Her nerves jumped as Atsuro exclaimed. "These are great! You're an awesome photographer!" He smiled to Sole while Towa nodded.

"Yeah. Not bad." Santa smirked and Sole glared. She held back the urge to leap over the table to strangle him as he passed the folder to Sakuya and Yuki.

It didn't take them long to agree with the shots Sole had picked out and in a flash the entire band was getting up and walking out with waves and nods. Blinking, Sole sighed as she looked at her now empty folder. "Congratulations, Sole. Lucifer and I will be expecting photos this good from now on, so don't slack. You have the title of Lucifer's exclusive photographer, but don't slip up. You're still replaceable." Sasaki stood up from the table and walked out of the room without another word.

(Why is he so cold towards me now? At first he seemed happy to see me.) Sole slowly stood up from the table with another sigh, holding her blank folder to her chest, as she began walking out. By the time she reached the street outside she had a look of determination on her face that was unmistakable. (I'll make him proud to have hired me. And I'll make him smile if it kills me!)

* * *

Sole began to unpack her things from the boxes in her new apartment later on in the week. It had taken about that long for most of her things to arrive; and now that they had she had to make time to get settled. The photo shoots with Lucifer were going a lot better then she had thought they would and she was amazed at how little time she actually had to do anything other then focus on them. Though she was happy to have the time now, her mind was still stuck on the night that Santa showed up at her apartment.

(What a creep, talking to me like that. Was he born without manners or just spoiled from stardom? Probably used to getting any woman he pleases. Well I'll show him. I'm not just some stupid fan. I'm a woman and I'm one Hell of a photographer!) She slammed the lid on a box shut with a smirk. (Oh! I almost forgot! I have to go over their shots.) Getting up from where she knelt she walked over to her desk and sat down. Silently she opened a yellow folder and began sorting through different pictures. (Wow, they all have such great chemistry! It's hard to pick just one shot for each of them. Hmm, let's see…) She shifted through a few shots of Sakuya before picking one with him looking down into the camera. Atsuro was caught bending over and looking to the side, the shot from the shoulder up, and Yuki was tilting his head back with his eyes almost closed. The shot she picked of Towa had him glancing at the camera through his long bangs and next was Santa.

(What kind of question is that to ask a lady anyway? Did he actually think I'd say yes?) She smirked at the thought of his reaction if she had. Probably would have been shocked. Unless he had honestly thought she had wanted him. Didn't he realize her career was everything? (He must have by now, we've been avoiding each other.) Sole sighed as she shifted through a few of his pictures. None seemed suitable and she frowned. She hadn't had to do a re-shoot of anyone in years. But with Santa she had been so focused on avoiding him that his shots turned out like crap. (Wonder if he's free for an hour or so? I need to turn these shots in tomorrow morning so it can't wait either way.) Clenching her jaw she picked up the phone and dialed Sasaki's number.

"I'm not sure if Santa's free at the moment. Give him a call and make sure you tell him I insist. If I wasn't stuck dealing with Sakuya and the lyrist I'd call him myself." Sole nodded as he gave her Santa's cell and she wrote it on a small notepad she always kept near her phones.

(Well, here goes nothing…) Why was she so nervous? It was just a photo shoot.

* * *

Sole jumped at the sound of her doorbell. "C-Come in." She brushed her bangs from her face as her cheeks tinged pink. She had never had a client come to her home for a private shooting before. To be quite honest she was more nervous now then she had been when she had met the band a week ago.

"So, couldn't get enough of me, huh?" Santa smirked as he walked in and closed the door behind him. "Just kidding. Look, I've got a lot to do tonight so we have to hurry this along, alright? I can't just come running at your beckon call because you can't get a shot right." He brushed past her and Sole's eyebrow twitched with her annoyance at him already. "Unless that was just an excuse to get me over here?" He turned to glance at her over his shoulder and Sole's heart was suddenly beating in her ears.

_Thu Thump…Thu Thump…Thu Thump…_

The look in his eyes caught her off guard as she turned and reached for her camera with shaking fingers. "N-No. I was looking at the proofs from the shots earlier and yours came out like crap. I've got to get them all turned in tomorrow morning so I don't have time for your cute little quirks. We've got business to attend to, so try to keep that mindset, alright?" She smiled as she turned and gave him a wink. "Shall we begin?"

"So you think I'm cute?" He seemed disappointed for a second but the look in his eyes was gone in a flash as he shot her a grin. "Alright then, let's get to work."

* * *

"Great job guys! See you on Thursday!" Sole waved to them as they headed out of the studio and she began gathering her things. Her mind was still stuck on when she had worked one on one with Santa a few nights before. Intense seemed bland to how the atmosphere had become when she had started snapping her camera. And when he had left he had leaned in to where she thought for sure he was going to kiss her. Instead he had picked a loose strand of hair off her shoulder and left without even saying goodbye. Not that it had mattered; after all, they were professionals.

"Hey Sole!" Aine's voice chimed in and Sole turned to face the girl with a smile, pushing Santa as far from her thoughts as she could. Aine was Lucifer's new lyrist and it hadn't taken Sole more then a second to see the chemistry between her and Sakuya. Which was actually helping her out with his shots. Sakuya seemed much happier with Aine around.

"Oh, hi Aine! Ready to grab a bite to eat?" It was their usual Tuesday routine and so far neither had missed a night since they had met.

"I can't." Aine pouted as Sole lost her smile.

"What? But we always grab a bite to eat on Tuesday to chat. I skipped lunch so I'd have more of an appetite tonight too." It was Sole's turn to pout as Aine sighed.

"Sakuya really wants me to go to his place for dinner tonight. He wants me to cook him something good." Aine frowned and Sole could tell she felt bad for ditching her.

"It's alright." Sole faked a smile as she tweaked Aine on the shoulder. "You owe me one whenever we can make it up, okay?" The joyful smile that graced Aine's features was unmistakable as the girl nodded and headed out the door to join Sakuya who was already waiting.

"Sorry Sole, Aine's mine tonight." Sakuya smiled and Sole shrugged.

"Meh, I'll survive. You two have fun. I have a ton of shots to go over anyway!" Sole waved them off as they left and when they were out of sight her smile faded. She always looked forward to Tuesdays because she always normally ate alone any other time during the week. Shoulders slouching she grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She'd come back to grab her gear later like usual.

* * *

(This bites.) Sole sighed as she forked her salad. She was sitting in a booth in the back by the window, like usual, and without Aine with her she couldn't fight off the feeling of loneliness. Leaning onto her hand she sighed again and looked out the window to the people passing by. (That's it. I'm going to the studio to gather my gear. Might as well bury myself in work again tonight.)

Just as she was about to get up a group of men walked by the window and she froze as she looked up and her eyes locked with a familiar face. Immediately she ducked in the booth and turned her back to the window. Had he seen her? (Please just let him keep walking! I can't deal with his snide comments tonight! He'd probably pick fun at my eating alone anyway.)

"I'll catch up with you guys later, alright?" A familiar voice caught her ears and Sole leaned over to see if it was really him. Sure enough Santa was walking towards her, leaving a group of people behind him. Quickly she pulled herself back into the booth as her face went scarlet. He HAD seen her and he had to have also seen that she was alone. So why was he bothering coming over to her? Going to pick on her for being alone? Going to rub it in that he was always partying with friends? That he always had someone to talk to when she had no one other then Aine?

(I can't deal with this. Not tonight!) Sole dashed out of the booth, leaving her money on the table, and going out the back door before anyone had a chance to say anything. It hadn't even crossed her mind to grab her coat.

(It's kinda chilly out tonight. Maybe I should have remembered my coat?) Sole sighed as her shoulders drooped and she continued walking down the side walk alone. She hated this feeling, this ultimate lonely feeling that she just couldn't shake. (Am I ever going to find someone?)

She rubbed her arms as she continued walking. (What was I thinking… Leaving the states to come to Japan… To start a new life alone. Maybe if I wasn't so damn focused on my career… Maybe I could have had a life? Like Aine and Sakuya are starting, even if they don't see it.) She closed her eyes as she started up the walkway to the building with her apartment in it.

"A little cold out to be walking around without a coat, don't you think?" Santa stood from where he had been leaning against the building and Sole stumbled in surprise. "Whoa, new legs?" He caught her in one fluid motion and Sole's cheeks flushed red at just how close he was.

_Thu Thump…Thu Thump…Thu Thump…_

(Get a hold of yourself! He's just here to bring you back your coat!) Sole stepped away from him, taking her coat from his hand gently as she started towards the front door. "Thank you for returning my coat Santa." (He must have a good sense of direction to find my apartment again. I've been here for a month and I still got lost on the way home tonight! If not for my camera I'd be useless.)

Her shoulders drooped even more as she turned to fake a smile to him over her shoulder. "You go have a good night with your friends, alright? I'll see you on Thursday." She turned to walk inside but froze when he suddenly put his arms around her.

"Why are you so sad, Sole?" His kind words caught her off guard and for a moment she couldn't move. What was he trying to pull now? "Your smile doesn't reach your eyes any more. Why?"

Sole felt the tears swell in her eyes and jerked out of his arms. "Who do you think you are?" She whispered as she shook with emotion. "What do you care? Why are you saying those words to me like you give a damn?!" Her hardened gaze snapped up, tears in the corners of her eyes. "You… you're so _mean_!" She stormed through the front door and into the elevator as her tears started to fall. As soon as the doors slid shut she dropped to her knees. (Who does he think he is holding me like that? Acting like he really cares! What an asshole!) She sniffled as the elevator slowly rose to her floor. When the doors opened again she was standing up and wiping her cheeks dry.

(He's got enough friends so why did he even bother to take time out of his night to bring me back my coat? Why say those things to me?) Sole walked to her door sniffling but froze when her gaze fell on a pair of shoes. Slowly she looked up from the shoes to the legs, waist, chest, shoulders, and finally the face of Santa. (He must have taken the stairs. That was quick. Did he run? He doesn't seem out of breath.) The look in his eyes stole her own breath as neither said a word for a moment. "Can I come in? It was cold out there waiting for you." His tone had shifted back to normal and jarred Sole from her thoughts. Was he mad at her for what she had said to him?

"Of course. It's the least I could do." Sole took her key from her purse and opened her door, walking in first and closing the door behind him. She turned the latch and walked over to set her coat and purse down. "I always lock the door, so please don't feel locked in. You can leave whenever you like." She brushed past him but had to stop when he grabbed her arm.

"Can I?" His voice came out rough as he suddenly pulled her against him, wrapping one arm around her while his free hand came up to cup her face. "Because I don't think I can." He whispered against her as he lowered his face to press into her neck.

_Thu Thump… Thu Thump… Thu Thump…_

"I know you've been avoiding me. I don't know why, but you have." His breath tickled her skin, giving her a shiver down her back. "I can't stop thinking about you Sole. About how alone you are up here. How alone your heart is. I can't stop thinking about that night I came here. I can't stop… no matter how hard I try."

Sole felt fresh tears spring to her eyes as she was stunned silent. Where was this coming from? Had he really been thinking about her for the past few days? Didn't he have other women to think about? "I'm not alone." Her tone was flat as she pulled herself away from him. The movement left her cold as she crossed her arms and walked over to her window. "I have my work, silly." She smiled to him over her shoulder, a forced smile that looked just as hollow as she felt.

"Really? Can your work make you blush like I do?" Santa was against her once more and Sole found it almost impossible to push him away this time.

"Santa please, we have to keep a professional level. I can't give up my career for one night in bed with you." Sole swallowed the lump in her throat as she headed for her small living room. She sat on the couch but didn't reach for the remote. Instead she just sat there hugging herself.

"Alright. Fine. I'll go." His voice was cold, like ice water down her spine, and Sole trembled. She heard him open the door and almost leapt over the back of her couch.

"Wait!" Sole was surprised at how desperate she sounded as she scrambled off the couch and made her way over to the door to grasp his hand. "We can't sleep together, but you don't have to go." She was surprised at the emotions she saw flickering through his gaze. He was relieved and yet… frightened? "Can… can you just hold me?" Her face went scarlet as she stepped back and turned away. (What the Hell did I just ask?! Where did that come from?!) "We can just talk. Maybe have a drink or something. Or we could just watch a movie."

Sole turned around and reached over to close the door. "We can do any of that, but please don't go. Don't… don't leave me alone tonight. I don't… I don't want to be alone tonight." Her gaze shimmered as she tried to fight the emotions welling up within her.

"Alright." Santa smiled as he rubbed her head and pulled her against him with an arm over her shoulder. "So what do you want to talk about?"

* * *

Sole smiled as she told him about her travels and her schooling. They both got into conversations of their first time out on their own and how they had been growing up. Eventually she got out some wine and poured two glasses to drink while they talked and laughed about their childhoods. She was in the middle of telling him about how she had landed the job as the photographer for a band she hadn't heard of when she suddenly became very tired and warm. Her words trailed off as she suddenly fell lightly against his chest, her cheeks a warm rosy color.

(This is so different from the Santa I see with the band. He's always so cocky and never seems to think about anything before he speaks. But tonight he seems so kind. His words seem so polite and touching. How… nice…)

Santa smirked as he carefully stood and easily lifted her into his arms. She cuddled against him, slinking her arms around his neck as she dozed lightly, while he headed for the one room he hadn't been allowed in the night they had done that private photo shoot. Didn't take a genius to learn that it had to be her bedroom.

When he opened the door he was surprised to see such a large bed. There were random frog figurines on her dresser and along shelves on her walls, which caused him to shake his head with a small grin. (Cute.) Was all he could think to describe the tidy room as he laid her beneath her yellow covers. Funny that they were yellow silk. Had she known yellow was his favorite color?

Santa dismissed the thought as he went to pull away from her. He was going to head for the couch for the remaining night hours, but found that her hold around his neck tightened when he attempted to pull away.

"Please… Santa…" Sole purred in her sleep as her lips pursed. She was pulling him to her and he found it impossible to resist as he lowered himself into bed beside her. "Don't… hurt… don't… leave…" She mumbled as she immediately pressed herself up against him snuggly and he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh, Sole." Santa whispered as he laid his face against her hair. The scent was driving him insane, not to mention her body pressed against his own, and he was finding it impossible to remain relaxed. (Not tonight. Not now. She trusts me.) He sighed as he closed his eyes, thinking about what she had mumbled to him. (Don't… hurt… don't… leave… Is she worried that I'm going to hurt her and leave her alone?) "Never. I promise." His whisper was the last sound other then their breathing that either heard for the rest of the night.


	2. Temptation In The Flesh

Sole slowly opened her eyes to a slice of sunlight dancing across her face from between her curtains in her bedroom. (But how…) She bolted upright and quickly put a hand to her head as it pounded in response to her quick movement. "Mmm…" She grimaced. (How much did I drink last night? And where is Santa?!)

Despite her aching head she was quick to her feet at the sound of the shower running. (He wouldn't!!! Would he?) Curiosity got the best of her as she tiptoed to her bathroom door. To her surprise it was open and she held her breath as she peeked inside. The entire room was filled with steam and she had to squint in order to see anything. Suddenly the steam cleared enough and she was faced with the hard slick surface of Santa's dripping back. He must have just stepped out of the shower and before her eyes could trail too far down he turned. The next few seconds were chaos as Santa yelled in surprise, Sole yelped in fear of being caught peeking and covered her eyes, Santa grappling for a towel, and Sole slipping on a wet spot on the floor while scrambling to exit the bathroom.

Sole didn't even have time to yelp again as she started to fall. In her mind she pictured herself cracking her head on the tiled floor but the thought was halted as she landed against something hard and wet. Her face went scarlet as she was suddenly peering up into a pair of golden brown eyes. Slowly his face lowered to hers until he was so close she could smell her shampoo on him.

_Thu Thump Thu Thump Thu Thump_

"Santa?" Sole gulped as, in one smooth motion, Santa stood her up. With a goofy smirk he pushed her gently out the door and closed it behind her. She was left standing puzzled and her cheeks flushed. For a moment she had thought he was going to kiss her. That wasn't the first time he had given that impression either. So what was going on?

(It doesn't matter. None of this should matter. All that matters is the fact that anything more than a professional attitude between us puts my job in jeopardy.) For some unexplainable reason the thought darkened her mood.

"Alright, catch ya at the shoot later." Santa was walking out within seconds and Sole was once more left standing speechless

The very thought aggravated her and with a frustrated huff she began deciding what she was going to wear. First, however, was a nice chilling shower. Though she didn't want to admit it, being that close to Santa and knowing he was naked caused her body to react in ways she had almost forgot it could. This, of course, only aggravated her more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sole was sifting through a folder of the newest snapshots when she was drawn away from picture after picture by the music she could hear. The band was absolutely amazing. She couldn't help but think that she had yet to actually listen to them. After a few more minutes of trying to force herself to work, she gave up. Curiosity won and soon enough she was tiptoeing her way out of her 'office' and making her way down the hall. The adventure ended up taking her down three sets of stairs and down a few more hallways.

When she finally managed to make her way to the music's location, Sole was amazed. There were lights everywhere and an entire crew buzzing back and forth like bees in a hive. As she caught sight of Asturo she couldn't help but wonder if Santa was nearby. Asturo seemed to sense someone watching him because he turned to make direct eye contact with her. This alarmed Sole and she gave a nervous giggle as she realized she had been caught snooping. "Hey Sole!" Asturo quickly walked over to smile and wave. "What brings you down to the set? Oh let me guess! You're photographing the making of the music video!" He grinned and Sole couldn't help the puzzled expression that crossed her face.

"Music… video?" She blinked as she tried to recall if this had been mentioned to her. Surely something like this would be a good idea. The fans would kill to see the guys before the cameras started rolling! An idea began zipping through her brain so fast that she hadn't realized Asturo was talking.

"By the way, you're just in time for Santa's scene. Aine sure is smart to come up with these ideas! Anyway, gotta run to get changed! See you around!" Asturo waved again as he started making his way to his dressing room.

Sole was left blinking and scratching her head in her confusion as she heard one of the crew call, "Quiet on the set!" Slowly she made her way to have a clear view of what was going on and immediately her photographic gaze took in the scene. It was a street scene, an alleyway to be exact, and water was falling down to simulate rain. While her brain tried to remember if Aine had mentioned this or not, she caught sight of Santa. He was dressed in a white button up with almost all of the buttons undone. His jeans clung to him as he made his way over to a model leaning against the alleyway wall. As the water droplets rained down on him her breath caught and she was reminded of earlier that morning when he had caught her in his arms.

_Thu Thump Thu Thump Thu Thump_

The music began to play but Sole barely heard it as she watched him press against the model. One of his arms wrapped around her and the feeling Sole had had a moment ago vanished. As their bodies began rubbing against each other. So this was a sex scene?

Chest suddenly tight and her eyes burning, Sole took a step back. Why was this hurting? Why were her eyes burning with tears at seeing him like this? Surely Santa had women like this all the time!

Memories suddenly flashed through her mind of sitting on the couch with him and laughing at their stories, of him handing her the jacket she had forgotten, at him pressed against her, at the look in his eyes when she had been telling him about growing up, and his scent. For a moment she could have sworn she could smell it as if he was holding her at that very moment. Sole suddenly found herself wrapping her own arms around her as she realized that she was alone.

The last thing she wanted anyone here to see was her crying. To reveal such a weakness would be completely unlike her and she couldn't risk being caught snooping around instead of working. Sasaki would surely fire her for being so irresponsible. It was as she turned to leave that she walked right into something hard. "Ouch." She whimpered as she rubbed her nose. Her eyes took in the fact that it was a security guard that she had walked into and before she even had the chance to apologize he was grabbing her wrist with one hand.

"You're not supposed to be here. Fans are NOT allowed." The large man growled and Sole suddenly realized she had forgotten her badge in her office.

"But I'm not a fan. I'm the photographer for the band. My name's So-" She was cut off as he gave her arm a painful jerk.

"Yeah right. You don't even have a camera. Nice try though." The man snickered and Sole glared as she jerked her arm free. He didn't even hesitate as he whipped around and suddenly had hold of both her wrists. A painful squeeze caused Sole to wince and give a small whimper as he began walking out with her almost being dragged behind him.

"You're hurting me!" Sole yelled as she struggled to pull herself free.

"That's the point sweety. Maybe next time you'll think twice before breaking in and being where you don't belong." The black haired security guard continued practically dragging Sole as she fought behind him to get free. Building up her strength Sole did the only thing she had the chance to. Swinging her legs around, using his hold on her wrists to pull herself, she kicked with all her might directly behind his knee. There was a sick sound as the guard fell and Sole tumbled like a doll from his hold. "Why you little bitch!" The guy snarled and Sole jumped to her feet. "Hey, somebody stop this chick!" He gave a yell and as if it was an alarm four more guards came from around the corner.

Chest heaving from her previous effort, Sole took off back down the hall they had come from. Her wrists were burning and already bruising, but if she could make it back up to her office then all this could be forgotten. The thought caused a relieved smile as she turned to go up a set of stairs. No way they could catch up to her now. Too many times had she had to outrun guard dogs and men to get photos of celebrities when she had started out. Unfortunately one of the guards chasing must have been a track star as a kid because he was directly on her heels as she made it up the first flight of stairs. Heart pounding in her ears she gave a scream as he got a hold of her ankle. The next sound was her falling and slamming into the stairs.

"Sole?" A familiar voice spoke her name in surprise but all Sole could see were blurred images. "Sole! Get off her you stupid fuck!" There were several large cracks and the sound of something falling down the stairs as Sole pushed herself to try to stand. All she could do was whimper at the pain that shot through her from her ankle. She landed back on her butt within seconds.

Slowly her vision cleared and Santa's face came into view. "I heard you yell as I was making my way to the dressing room. Are you okay?" His golden brown eyes seemed to waver as Sole nodded and tried to stand again. This time when her shaking legs and twisted ankle gave way, Santa was there to catch her. In one smooth motion she was in his arms and he was making his way back down the stairs.

"Santa-" Sole tried to protest but he was quick to silence her.

"I'm taking you to the hospital to get that ankle checked out. No is not an option." He looked so stern that Sole felt like a disciplined child and remained silent. Leaning her head against his chest, noting that he was still in his wet shirt from the video shooting, Sole sighed.

"Thank you." For now she would enjoy the feel of being in his arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sole!" Aine ran into the hospital room with tears in her eyes. The girl threw herself into Sole's arms and both fell over in the bed.

"Aine I'm okay." Sole couldn't help but laugh as Aine pulled herself off apologizing over and over again. "It's just a twisted ankle. I'll be on crutches for a few days but back to normal by the weekend." She gave Aine the peace sign and Aine smiled while wiping her tears.

Both girls smiled as Aine sat down to explain what had happened since Santa had taken Sole to the hospital. "The security guard that grabbed you was new. Since you came in later this morning he didn't have the chance to see you. The one that grabbed you in the stairs didn't see your face until it was too late. He's in the room down the hall." Aine gave a nervous smile as Sole's eyes widened in surprise. "Santa went after him and sent him rolling down the stairs I guess." Aine scratched the back of her head with a giggle that displayed how uncomfortable she suddenly was at the fiery temper building in Sole's eyes.

However, instead of yelling or cursing, Sole let her anger go with a sigh. "Is… Is Santa still…"

"Here? Yup! He's right outside the door! He hasn't left that spot since you got here." Aine gave a wave as she started for the door. "I'm sure you both have a lot of talking to do so I'll call you later. Bye!" And she was out the door before Sole could stop her.

While Sole listened to Aine and Santa talk outside her door for a moment she decided to get dressed. After all, there was no point in staying here. Of course, hobbling around was a lot more difficult with one leg than she had first thought it would be. By the time the door opened she had managed to barely get her pants on and her tee-shirt over her head. So when Santa looked up as he walked in he got the site of Sole hopping on one leg, her jeans unzipped, and her head and arms lost somewhere in her green tee-shirt.

The door closed and after a moment Sole felt warm hands guiding her shirt over her smoothly. As they brushed her bare sides she felt her heart pounding. They were so close that she could feel his breath on her lips.

_Thu Thump Thu Thump_

"Thank you." Sole whispered as she sat back down on the small hospital bed. She felt her cheeks burning as she rubbed her arm and looked away. "I'm sorry that I troubled you Santa. I know you must have had a busy day scheduled today. Didn't you guys have an interview after the video shoot or something?"

"The guys handled it." Santa reached over and gently took hold of Sole's chin to turn her face to his. "Are you okay?"

Sole was lost in those deep brown eyes and found it impossible to speak. So she simply nodded slowly. When he threw his arms around her all she could do was gasp in surprise.

"I'm so glad." Santa buried his face against her neck as he pulled her against him. "I was afraid you had gotten seriously hurt."

Sole couldn't move for a moment as her mind tried to filter if this was real or not. "Santa…" She whispered his name as she closed her eyes and slowly wrapped her arms around him. For a moment time seemed to freeze as he held her and she held him. Something felt so right, so true, that Sole could feel tears building up. What was this feeling?

"SOLE!!!" Asturo yelled as the door slammed open and the rest of Lucifer piled into the room. They each had flowers and froze at the sight of Santa and Sole holding onto each other. In a flash they parted and Sole gave a small nervous cough as Santa stood and stretched nonchalantly. "Oh we're so glad you're okay!! I can't believe those meanies hurt you!" Asturo sniffled as he pounced on the bed next to Sole and threw his arms around her dramatically. Immediately Santa's eyebrow started twitching and he grabbed the back of Asturo's shirt.

"She's fine." Santa glared as Asturo giggled and got set on his feet.

"You need to be more careful." Sakuya leaned down to tweak her forehead and Sole blushed from embarrassment.

"What Sakuya is trying to say is, make sure you always have your badge at work." Yuki gave Sole a small smile and she nodded.

"Alright, well if you are ready to go home the doctor said you have to sign some papers before he can release you." Towa gave her the same small smile and Sole nodded again.

"Thanks for coming you guys." Sole couldn't help the pride that she felt at the group of them as Aine peeked around from behind Sakuya and gave her a thumbs up. (What an interesting group we are.) She thought with a smile as her doctor walked in with her paperwork and a pair of crutches.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. Secret Confessions

Sole was kept out of work for a few days to rest her ankle. This meant that she missed out on time with her friends. It also meant spending a lot of time at her apartment. Her attempts to call back home to the states proved to do nothing but agitate her since no one ever answered. To make matters worse the band had been kept so busy finishing the music video and with interviews that no one had been able to stop by.

"How dull." She blew of tuft of her bangs from out of her eyes and watched as people on the street below her window continued about their business like small ants in a colony. In the background her radio announced a new Lucifer song and she was drawn back to her quiet and empty apartment. While the song played she closed her eyes and immediately images of Santa came to mind. The way his hands seemed to fly across his drums and the sweat beads would flicker to the left and right as he lost himself within the music. A sudden knock at her door startled her and Sole fell out of her chair with a 'thud'.

"Sole was that you? Hey, you okay?" It was Santa's voice and Sole's cheeks immediately flared red as she hobbled her way to her door.

"I'm alright, just give me a sec." She grumbled as she balanced herself and opened her door. She hadn't seen Santa since he had brought her home from the hospital. "Hi." She smiled as he smirked and scratched the back of his head.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could grab a bit to eat or something." The words were practically blurted out and Sole blinked in surprise. "I've been trying to get over here to ask you the last couple of days but we've been practicing and banging out some new tunes. All that I had time for was passing out at home." He seemed embarrassed by this and Sole shook her head.

"No, it's okay. I've been…" Sole trailed off as she tried to think of something and stole a quick glance over her shoulder. It was obvious by the books laying here and there that she had been bored out of her mind. "Reading." She mumbled and sighed as she realized it was her turn to be embarrassed.

"So… can I come in or do you want to just head out?" Santa arched an eyebrow as Sole gave a nervous laugh.

"Sorry, I should have invited you in." Sole bit her lower lip before suddenly stepping out and closing her door behind her. "Let's just go. I haven't been out in a while so it'll be a nice change." Though her ankle was still tender she was able to walk carefully on it without any pain.

"Are you sure you don't want your crutches?" Santa's tone and expression revealed his concern and Sole was caught off guard. He truly did care about her being in pain. "Do I have something on my face?" He scratched his cheek and Sole shook her head and looked away. What was going on in her head? She risked her career by being out with him to begin with!

"No." Was all she could reply as they took the elevator and stood side by side.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sole laughed as Santa explained a joke about a pair of drummers having to share a guitar during a show. Santa joined in with his own laughter as the music in the background changed to a slow tune. Whether it was her own desire or the few drinks she had had, Sole suddenly found herself standing up and offering her hand to him. "Come on, let's test this ankle out with a dance." She winked and for a moment Santa only blinked. "Oh come on!" She smiled as she grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet and onto the small dance floor. He had taken her to a small bar that she was unfamiliar with and yet had found herself completely comfortable with.

When Santa made no move and instead just stood there Sole sighed. "You don't really have to dance with me if you don't want to Santa." Yet when she turned to head back to their table he suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. His arms were around her suddenly and Sole found her heart pounding as she was pressed against his chest. Even through his shirt she could hear his heart beating. Immediately her face flushed and she wanted to pull away. They shouldn't be doing this. However, as if in an act to defy her thoughts, her arms slowly wrapped around him as they began to sway to the music.

Even though there were a few people around them, as Sole tilted her head back and the last note of the song played, Sole found herself staring into Santa's deep brown eyes. For a few moments she felt no one around them and no pressure to keep her distance. "Santa," She whispered her name as he was suddenly bringing his lips down to hers. Instinctively her hands went up to push against his chest, yet instead of doing so her arms were suddenly wrapping around his neck while his wrapped around her as well. No one else seemed to exist. There was no pressure or danger here, simply him.

The kiss deepened until suddenly Sole seemed to realize what she was feeling. 'Oh God… I'm in love with him!' Immediately she pulled away and took three steps back. Santa was still reaching for her when he realized that there were tears shimmering in her eyes. "I can't. I'm sorry Santa." He reached for her again but Sole took off for the front door. She didn't even stop when she felt the rain falling on her. As the rain began pouring down she let her tears fall. 'I'm such a fool! How could I allow this to happen?! I could lose everything if Sasaki finds out!'

"Sole! Sole wait!" Santa called from behind her as the sidewalk began curving upwards for a hill.

"No. We can't do this!" Sole shook her head and suddenly her foot slipped on the wet sidewalk. Yet before she could fall two strong arms wrapped around her from behind.

"It's too late Sole." Santa whispered in her ear and Sole stopped struggling against him. "I can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop, no matter how hard I try. I thought I had found love once. It wasn't until I met you that I knew that that wasn't it. Sole," He hesitated as his chest moved against her back from his heavy breathing. Sole felt every wall that she had built up within herself crumble as he turned her to face him. "I love you."

Sole's eyes widened as his hands cupped her face and the rain poured down on them both. She couldn't even blink as he gazed deep into her shimmering green eyes. "But… but Santa I can't… we can't… I'll lose… Sasaki will…"

"I love you Sole." Santa repeated as his thumbs moved along the sides of her face. "Doesn't that mean something to you?" It was obvious that he was afraid of her answer by the look in his eyes as Sole found herself unable to answer him. Suddenly his hands dropped down to his sides and Sole felt her heart break at the look of pain in his eyes. His face hid it all well with a short laugh and a smirk. "Sorry. I guess I got caught up in everything going on. Must be tired. Come on, I'll take ya home."

Sole could do nothing but nod as he called for a cab and she stood alone in the rain. 'Oh Santa, I wish I could tell you… tell you that I love you. I wish I could be with you so badly that I can't go a moment without thinking about you either. I long for you to embrace me, to feel your lips against mine, and to see you look at me with your eyes full of love. But I can't. I can't allow any of that. I've sacrificed so much for my career that to give it up now would make it all pointless. I can't. I just can't.'

If it hadn't been for the rain Santa would have seen the tears coursing down her cheeks and he would have realized that her trembling was not from the chill of the cold rain.

'I'm so sorry Santa. But I can never tell you that I love you too. And I can't see you like this ever again…' This thought shattered her heart and caused a deep ache within her chest. She could never admit to him what he had to her. Silently she cursed herself and her career for taking her away from yet another that loved her as the cab drove down the near empty streets.

They couldn't even say goodbye as Sole got out of the cab and walked into her apartment building. She didn't stop to look back when the cab pulled away, or even bother to look up as she approached the elevator. Even the dull throb in her ankle was ignored as the elevator doors closed and fresh tears built up in her eyes.

By the time she reached her door she was crying too much to clearly see the lock on her door. The keys shook in her hand as she tried to stop crying long enough to get into her apartment. Finally, after what felt like an eternity the key fit and the lock turned. "I'm a fool." She whispered as her door opened and suddenly the door down the hall leading to the stairs burst open.

"Santa…" Her voice shook as her keys dropped to her feet. "Santa I…" Sole clenched her fists as she tried to find the strength to deny him again, to lie to him just one more time. But as they both stood there, soaked to the bones and drenching the carpet at their feet, Sole found that when she met his gaze she couldn't say anything. Slowly he approached her, his chest heaving from the effort of running up the stairs, and silently he looked deep into her eyes once more. "I love you Santa." Sole whispered as a small smile curved his soft lips.

"I know Sole. I've always known." His arms wrapped around her slowly and he chuckled. "Took you long enough."

Sole buried her face against him as she threw her arms around his midsection. It felt like it had taken her forever…

To finally find Him.


	4. Hearts and Bodies Unite

The kiss outside her open door seemed to last for hours before one of the other tenants of a room down the hall stepped out of the elevator and coughed. Instantly Santa and Sole pulled apart, their faces bright red before they quickly disappeared into her apartment and closed the door. "That was probably the most action that old guys seen in years!" Santa panted with a grin and Sole gave a nervous laugh.

After a few moments her laughter died and the apartment became deadly quiet in the dark. "I should get us some towels to dry off with." Sole whispered as she reached for the light switch and her hand found something hard and slick. It was Santa's chest through his soaked shirt.

_Thu-thump Thu-thump Thu-thump_

"Sa-Santa," Sole panted before his arms were suddenly around her once more and their lips once again locked. Her breath caught as his tongue slid between to roll against hers. Meanwhile his hands slid down her sides to begin peeling her soaked shirt away from her skin and over her head. The break in their kiss was only temporary as she returned the favor by removing his own shirt. Outside the rain continued, an occasional flash of lightening or clap of thunder going ignored as they began making their way slowly into her living room through the darkness.

Soon enough there were no more clothes to remove and slowly Santa moved to lay her against the soft carpet. His hands roamed along her bare sides and down her thighs while his lips slowly began to find their way down her neck and along her right shoulder. Lower they traveled, laying out a fire along her body, until he reached one of her tender and awaiting nipples. Before she had the chance to jerk away nervously or ruin the moment he stopped and brought his face back to hers. "Are you sure this is what you want?" His voice rasped against her lips and Sole had to take a moment to realize he was asking her permission. "Once we do this, once I have you, I'll never be able to let you go."

Sole didn't know whether it was the feeling of him against her or his words that sent her head swimming, but whichever it was didn't matter. "I never planned on letting you let me go." She suddenly found herself whispering back before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him against her. He seemed to hesitate and for a second he feared he was regretting this decision.

"I don't want to crush you." His words were barely audible as she realized that his hands were shaking slightly.

"I won't break." She smiled, a flash of lightening revealing it to him, before he slowly began to relax again. In one swift motion he was sitting back on his calves, lifting her into his lap and hovering her aching need over his throbbing desire. Sole took the moment to steal another kiss before adjusting herself against him. When she slowly moved down, allowing her body to get used to his size as he entered, she heard him gasp. This only drove her onward until he was fully inside of her, filling her in a way no other man ever had.

Together they moaned in pleasure as she began to slowly rock her hips. Soon enough they were both moving to a faster rhythm, her head tilting back to allow his lips access to one of her perked nipples. The feeling of him within her and his tongue against her sent her spiraling over the edge of bliss and she cried out as her nails dug into the flesh of his shoulders. One moment her body was quaking with orgasm and in the next he was laying her on her back and lifting her legs up to go even deeper. Her back arched as she cried out and instantly came again. This time the orgasm caused her entire body to shiver and as his speed increased so did the intense waves crashing over her.

"Sole, oh god Sole," Santa moaned before his thrusts became more rough. This only caused Sole to get lost further in their moment before Santa joined her in orgasmic bliss and after one final thrust collapsed on top of her. He quickly pulled himself up to lay on his elbows, before looking down to her with a smile that she could barely see.

"That was amazing." Sole cooed as she arched her neck to steal a quick kiss. She was surprised when he moved to suddenly lay beside her, pulling her to sit on top of him.

"It's not over yet." Santa growled as he pulled her down by the back of her neck for a kiss that once again stole her breath as he stirred to life once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sole stood over the stove humming to herself as she checked the noodles to make sure they were cooking well and not going too soft. When she turned to stir the sauce in the pan next to them she felt two arms wrap around her and a pair of lips brush against her neck. Giggling, she gently turned to push Santa back a step. "The noodles will over cook and the sauce will over boil if you distract me."

"Well it smells good so I'd hate for that to happen." Santa grinned as he moved to grab the spoon and take a lick of the sauce. His face immediately shifted from joking to serious as he stole another lick. "This is great!"

"Easy there stud, if you keep doing that we'll be out of sauce before dinner is done." She shooed him out of the kitchen before turning back to continue stirring. The past few days had been busy ever since they had spent the night on the living room floor. She could still feel his arms around her even if the moment hadn't been repeated yet. He had been rushed off to prepare for a radio show and an interview at the last minute. In fact she had barely seen him other then the short photo shoot they had had yesterday.

Sole had even given him the spare key to her apartment but by the time he came over at night she was already sleeping and he was too tired to do more then flop down on the bed beside her.

When the phone rang Sole jumped in surprise. She had been more lost in her thoughts than she realized. "Hello?"

"Sole? Hi it's Aine. I'm sorry but we won't be able to make it to dinner tonight. Something is bothering Sakuya and… I'm really sorry Sole." Aine sniffled and Sole sighed.

"It's okay. I understand how men can be sometimes. Don't worry about it. We'll just have to reschedule for another night." Sole smiled though she was slightly disappointed. "Besides, I'll see you tomorrow and we can catch up on everything then."

"Thanks so much Sole!" Aine was already feeling better, Sole could hear it in her voice. As soon as they said goodbye and hung up the phone, it rang again.

"Did you forget something?" Sole giggled but was cut off when she heard Sasaki speaking.

"Sole I need you to go get a few photos of an American. He's doing a press conference and a friend of mine needs a photographer to go and get a few shots for him. His own is out sick so I told him I would send you. Thanks, I knew I could count on you." And before she could say another word he was giving her the directions on how to get there. She didn't even get a word in before he said goodbye and hung up.

"Damn that man." Sole growled as she slammed the phone down. The one night for who knew how long that she would have Santa all to herself and now she had to leave! Her eyebrow was still twitching when she turned to go tell Santa what was going on. Much to her surprise he was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. "That was Sasaki. I have to go shoot some photos for a friend of his. It isn't too far from here so I shouldn't be gone long, but I have to leave in a few minutes to get there on time." She forced a smile as she turned the stove off. "Dinner's done though. Oh, and Aine had to cancel so… it's just…"

"Me." Santa sighed and Sole bit her lower lip. "Don't worry. Go get the shots. I'll be here when you're done." He kissed her forehead and Sole nodded.

What a bummer…

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sole snapped the last photo of the blond man as he walked away from the microphone and couldn't help smiling. It was over and had only taken an hour. If she hurried home she could still warm up some dinner and cuddle with Santa on the couch. All in all it wasn't too bad.

"Hello there." A man spoke from behind her as she bent over to slide her camera into its case. Standing up and turning sharp, Sole was surprised to see the blond man from before. "I don't believe I caught your name?" He arched an eyebrow as he smirked and Sole immediately regretted not changing out of her dinner clothes. She had dressed nice for Santa and now here she was with this guy looking at her as if he could see through it all.

"Hello." Sole forced a small smile as she picked up her camera case and moved to walk past him.

"Your name?" The man was quick to grab her arm, causing her to spin around and against him.

"Sole," She didn't get a chance to mention her last name before he was reaching up to brush a loose strand of her red hair behind her ear. He was close enough that she could feel his breath against her cheek and she glared as she jerked her arm free and took several steps back.

"Well Sole, how about you join me for dinner. You look lovely." He almost purred and Sole blinked in surprise. Was he really this crude? It was obvious by his expression that the only thing on his dinner menu was her.

"Sorry but I have someone waiting for me already." The sarcasm in her tone was so thick it was dripping from her words as she turned to walk away quickly. Now she definitely wished she had changed. Her short tan skirt was tight at the back with a small slit, and her white blouse was almost transparent to reveal the lacy tank top she wore underneath. Small blue flowers flickered across the soft fabric and she had thought it appropriate for a quick photo shoot. As her heels clicked while she walked away briskly she realized she had been wrong. Then again, she could have been wearing a trench coat and that guy probably would have reacted the same. 'What a pig.' Her thoughts grumbled as she began making her way home to Santa.

"I want to know her name, who she works for, and where she resides." The blond man spoke to a nearby assistant as the fiery red head disappeared from view. "Delicious."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Welcome home." Santa walked into the hall from the living room and as soon as her heels were off Sole was in his arms. "Whoa!" He gave a short laugh at her tight hold as he wrapped his arms around her. "What happened?" His tone immediately darkened as he pulled her away and tipped her chin to look into her gaze.

"Nothing. I just missed you." Sole smiled as she went up on tip toe to press her lips again his, her arms making their way from around his middle to his neck.

Santa seemed to hesitate at first, as if weighing in his mind whether to believe her or not, but as soon as her lips touched his he lost all thought. "Let's get you out of these clothes and more comfortable." He mumbled against her neck as his hands reached around to begin unbuttoning her blouse.

Everything vanished from her mind as he touched her. Even the image of the blond man staring at her melted away…


	5. Beauty Exposed to the Beast

Sole blinked as she looked over herself in the floor length mirror in her bathroom. Her vibrant red hair was twisted up with several strands loose and curled. The dress she wore had been picked out by one of Sasaki's assistants and Sole was left wondering just what in the hell the assistant had been thinking! The dress was a halter style, leaving her smooth back open to view and almost cutting down too low. If the back was cut a couple inches lower the top of her thong would have been in full view. As it was she had had to dig through her drawers to find a plain black thong to got with her dress.

The fabric of the dress was soft to the touch, silky in fact, and she had to admit she loved the feel of it when she walked. She wasn't able to wear a bra because of the open back and was relieved that her girls- though a bit more than a handful- were still perky enough to pull the dress off swimgingly. The black coloring dimmed towards the bottom to be more of a gray where it touched the floor. Bold red rose petals seemed to swirl up from the bottom to her left hip, bringing attention to the high slit there. Just looking at her reflection put a blush on her cheeks. Thankfully she was able to do her own make up and had chosen to go light. Her dress was attention seeking enough. Was Sasaki trying to get her a date or something? If so this was the wrong way to do it! Of course, the thought of Santa seeing her in it gave her butterflies and Sole giggled as she slid into her strappy black heels and grabbed her small black purse.

A horn beeped down by the street and she quickened her step as she locked her apartment door behind her. It didn't take her long to get outside but she stopped when she spotted the man holding open the passenger side door to a smooth gray Eclipse. The sight of him in a tuxedo caught her more off gaurd then the car. Santa seemed just as surprised though his mouth was open where hers was closed. "Are you suicidal?" Sole suddenly hissed in a whisper as she approached him.

"Call me crazy..." Santa mumbled as he looked her up and down. "I think you're worth it."

Sole couldn't help but give a laugh at the expression on his face. "I think Sasaki and the press will be a bit crunched with everything going on tonight to let us pass under their radar." Her soft reddened lips smiled as she slid into the seat.

"I could care less if they saw us or not." Santa smirked as he closed the door and she glared at him through the tinted windows. Not like anyone would see them through the tint anyway.

Sole was surprised by the number of high end celebrities at the event. She had entered in after forcing Santa to go in ahead of her just in case, but now it was obvious that it woudln't have mattered if they had arrived arm in arm or her stradled across him. Everyone's attention seemed to be on some sort of announcement or appearance.

"You look beautiful tonight miss." A man she didn't recognize spoke up as he offered her a drink and Sole smiled to him politely.

"Thank you. You are quite dashing yourself sir." She took the glass of champagne to be nice but turned away from him and took a few steps to let him know she wasn't interested. This was a mistake. One she quickly realized as several men turned towards her. She had apparently walked into a group of bachelors. It felt like an eternity of 'no thank yous' and smiles before she managed to break away from them. Even then there were a few stragglers that seemed intent in their pursuit. Sole gave a small gasp as she was literally backed into a corner by them.

"Is there a problem here Sole?" Santa's voice drifted to her from behind the men and Sole's eyes widened in quick relief.

"Not that I am aware of. Gentlemen, my date." Sole held her hand out and had to stop herself from leaping into his arms as Santa pushed past the men to take it. As soon as they caught the look on Santas face they scattered. "Thank you. I was getting a bit claustrophobic in the corner." She was surprised when he suddenly pulled her against him and wrapped an arm around her. As if in beat with the light music that was drifting through the room he spun her to dip her down before his lips found hers in a way that left her breathless when he stood her back up. She was too flustered to scold him about the risk he just took. What she hadn't noticed was the men that had still been staring as if to see if she had been lying about having a date.

It was then that there was suddenly a commotion. "Aine!" Sole broke away and lifted her skirt up so she could run over. Aine had collapsed! She was stunned to see that it wasn't Sakuya holding her though, but a blonde man. And not just any blonde man. It was the man from the photo shoot she had stood in for the other day. The creepy one!

Sakuya was quick to make his presence known though and took over the situation. Soon enough Aine was waking up in his arms and he was whisking her away to a room he had rented upstairs. Knowing that Aine would be safe with him, Sole suddenly cursed herself for not doing the same thing... a room close at hand would have been nice. Seeing Santa so dressed up was making it more and more difficult for her to remember they had to be secrete.

Sole was still thinking on the difficulties of being secrete and the risk of being caught, when one of the waiters walked past with a drink tray. She grabbed a fresh glass of champange and took a spot away from the crowd. What would she do if they got caught? What if someone had seen her and Santa already? It was to her surprise, yet again, that her glass was suddenly empty. She hadn't realized that she had drank it so quickly. She had to think, needed to clear her mind... So when another waiter wandered near she grabbed another drink. What would she do?

Sole blinked as she set another empty glass down and felt her cheeks get warm. (I really need to learn to pace my alcohol...) She thought as she sighed and tried to find Santa. He was with the band still, conversing with what looked to be another band. He was too busy to be bothered by her so with another sigh Sole moved to make her way to a side door. Someone was announcing something but she couldn't care less as the cool night air greeted her when she stepped outside. She gave a hiccup and started making her way down the alleyway towards the front of the building.

(Oh yeah, I got a ride here from Santa. But I can't leave with him now. The party is just kicking off to the good stuff... maybe he wouldn't mind driving me home?) She slowly made her way back through the front and began to sift through the crowd to find Santa. She stopped when she saw several females around the guys. Yuki and Sakuya were the only ones out of sight but of course they were. The girls were practically crawling over Atsuro, Towa, and Santa. "Hey," Sole spoke up as she walked forward, her heels clicking loudly with her stomping steps. "Hey you!" She poked the girl on the shoulder that was trying to wrap herself around Santa. "Hey you!" Sole poked her again and the woman hissed and tried to wave her off. "Hey you with the fake titties I'm talkin to you!" Sole glared and the woman spun on her heels- her face now bright red and her arms suddenly covering her chest.

Santa seemed too surprised to comment as the woman stepped closer to Sole. "Watch your tongue girl and mind your own business."

Sole blinked at the threatening tone as she swayed but caught herself. "Look, he doesn't want anything to do with you so go crawl back to whatever surgeons office you came from. And by the way, your fake boobies are lopsided. Not like mine which are 100% *hiccup* natural. Now shoo with you, go on shoo!" Sole waved her off and the woman growled as Sole stepped past. She swayed again but this time Santa caught her in his arms. She smirked before she jerked his lips down to hers for a kiss that was meant to be passionate. It was interrupted as she gave another hiccup.

"Uh... let's get you home Sole." Santa waved to the guys as he scooped Sole up into his arms and began walking out.

"Yeah, gotta go." Atsuro called cheerfully as he followed them out.

"Looks to be the end of the night ladies. Take care." Towa was right behind Atsuro.

Sole was quiet until they were all in the car, Santa giving both Towa and Atsuro a ride home. "Do you like fake boobies Santa?" Sole leaned towards him and fluttered her eyes. She was being serious but it looked as though she was trying to be seductive thanks to her drunken glow.

Santa shifted uncomfortably as he stopped at Atsuro's house. She didn't even notice them say goodbye to each other before the car took off again. Towa was the next stop. "You do like fake boobies don't you?" Sole sniffled as Towa quickly exited and said goodbye. "I thought... I-I thought..." She sniffled again and rubbed at her eyes. "I thought you liked my boobies Santa!" She suddenly cried as she sat back and the car took off again. He didn't say anything as they drove swiftly along the road. "You can have fake boobies if it makes you happy Santa..." Sole mumbled as she sniffled and looked out the window. "I can act like nothing happens. Just don't leave me... I can still love you even if you do like fake boobies..." She was surprised when the car slid to a halt and Santa got out. Was he angry?

The expression she caught sight of as he stormed over to her side of the car told her yes. She winced when he opened her door and took her hand. His hold, however, was gentle as he helped her out of the car. What she hadn't expected was for him to slam her against he car, his lips crushing against hers as his hands roamed up her sides and back. "I only want you Sole. Can't you see that?" Santa growled as he turned her around and reached through the slit in her dress to get between her legs. His free hand roamed up and around to her front to cup a breast and give a squeeze. Sole gasped in shock as she felt him shove her thong aside to slide his fingers between her already aching lips. "So wet already..." Santa moaned and Sole gave a soft cry as he jerked her against him and gently gave the side of her neck a nip with his teeth.

"S-Santa..." Sole whimpered as her knees weakened while he began to slide a finger inside of her, his thumb preoccupied with her bud of sensation. He pulled his hand away and Sole had to fall against the car to keep herself standing up. She heard the sound of a zipper just as he jerked the skirt of her dress up. There was a ripping sound as the slit ripped higher up in his abrupt movement. It didn't seem to phase either of them as he moved the skirt out of his way. He didn't bother to try to take her thong off- merely moved it to the side.

Sole looked over her shoulder just as he forced her legs to spread apart a little more. She felt one of his hands slide beneath the fabric from the open back to cup her breast. She jerked as he pinched her aroused nipple and the jerk forced him to enter her. She hadn't realized he had taken himself out and had been so close. She gave a cry as he used a free hand to grab her hip and used the car as leaverage to slam against her. He was so deep so fast that she jerked in response and instantly came. She threw her head back and it only gave him the opportunity to bite at her neck again. She felt him press against her, causing her to lean forward, before he took his hand away from her breast to have both hands on her hips. He thrust again, this time even harder, and Sole cried out while her body quaked.

"I've been wanting to do this since I saw you tonight..." Santa groaned as she jerked against him once more.

"D-Don't stop!" Sole panted as she tried to move against him. She was powerless as he began to thrust harder and faster. When she came again, this time even more fierce than before, she heard him grunt before he gave one last thrust to finish himself.

For a moment neither of them moved. Sole laid against the side of the car trying to catch her breath while he leaned against her to do the same. "Are you alright?" He spoke up after a moment and Sole blinked slowly in response. She felt him pull back and heard him zip his pants before he gently turned her. He was even nice enough to fix her thong and pull her dress back down before he softly cupped her face. "Are you alright Sole? Did I hurt you?" His expression seemed to crumble the longer she remained silent but for a moment Sole couldn't speak.

Finally she nodded with a sigh before moving to lay her head against his chest. "Heavenly." She whispered and smiled as he kissed the top of her head. "Though I think you ripped my dress a little." She moved to show him and was surprised to see that the rip had caused the split to go almost up her entire side.

"Sorry about that." Santa ran his hand along the tear and Sole laughed softly.

"I don't mind. I think this puts a special touch to it anyway." She joked as they slowly began to move to get back into the car. It was then that Sole realized he had pulled into a large empty alley. Her apartment was nearby and she couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't just gone there. "Why here?" Sole asked as he started the car and pulled out.

"Just couldn't wait. You looked like you needed me to show you how you make me feel." Santa shrugged as they drove down the street and pulled into the parkinglot to her apartment building.

"Well in that case," She smiled as she leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Feel free to show me that any time."


	6. Discovered Love?

Sole awoke the next morning just as the sun began to peek through her window. She blinked slowly before she sat up and winced. She was sore from their rough night. Just as she felt herself blush she heard Santa moan and felt his hand reaching for her. When he growled at how far away she was he promptly pulled her down to him.

"What are you doing so far away from me?" He grumbled as he pulled her against him fully. His lips began a hot trail from her neck to her chin and she gasped as he rolled over to be on top of her. Even though he was in a pair of boxers and she was in a nightgown and underware, Sole could still feel how hard he was between her legs suddenly. Just the thought of him getting so excited over her caused her body to flush warmly. "Why are you still dressed?" His tone held the same rough sound to it and she couldn't help but smirk. Santa hadn't even opened his eyes yet! Was he still sleeping?

"Santa are you awake?" Sole blinked but then moaned as he pulled her nightgown up and yanked on her underware until they slid down her thighs to her ankles. At the same time he managed to take his boxers off while his lips came to hers for a rough good morning kiss. Just as he pulled the nightgown up further and buried his face against her breasts, Sole caught sight of her alarm clock. "S-Santa you're going to be late." She whispered as she tried to wiggle away.

"We have time." Santa growled as he pulled her back down. "I'll make time." He suddenly rolled over, pulling Sole over so that she was sitting up and against him now. When he grabbed her hips and lifted her it seemed too easy. She had to admit she was impressed when he used his hips and hers to move himself into position. She didn't have time to protest before he was lowering her onto him. This time it was Santa that moaned and Sole felt her face burn. She felt exposed with the sunlight now filling the room and her breasts hanging out of her nightgown. Still, she had to admit she did rather like this position. The more she moved the more he reacted and the more noise he made the more excited she became. Soon enough he was gripping her hips while they bounced lightly up and down.

"Oh God Sa-Santa!" Sole gasped as she felt herself tightening around him.

"Sole slow do-" It was too late as she rocked against him even harder and threw her head back as she came. She felt him jerk against her at the same time and it only sent her even further over the edge. When Sole finally came back to reality she was laying against his chest. They were both still breathing heavily and she smiled as she looked up to him. His hand moved forward to brush her hair away from her face and he gave a soft laugh as he shook his head. "You almost lucked out on that one." He gave a sigh as he closed his eyes.

"No!" Sole sat up and she realized she startled him because he jumped right out of bed and looked around. "Sorry, it's just that now we're both going to be late!" She stumbled to the shower but he seemed to hesitate.

"I have to pee." He scratched the back of her head and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh like that's going to embarass you?" Sole watched as his cheeks tinged pink. "Fine, give me a sec." She disappeared into the bathroom to do just as he had to before she turned the shower on and hopped into the water. "Eeeeeeeeeeyah!" She yelled as she leapt forward away from the hot water. The door slammed open and she sniffled as he yanked the curtain back and looked at her dancing around in the shower. "Hot hot hot!" She cried out and he shook his head before reaching around to adjust the temperature. After a moment she smiled and moved to be under the warm water. "Thank you."

"Don't peek." Santa closed the curtain and she had to surpress a giggle as he peed. Men were so strange!

* * *

Sole made it into what had been deamed as the 'photo room' just as the clock struck on the hour. :That was close.: She thought with a relieved sigh before she put her equipment down. "Hey Sole!" One of the production assistants ran into the room and smacked directly into her as she turned around. "Sorry!" He apologized before she could comment and didn't stop there. "Hey somethings going on! Come on, everyone's been called into a meeting!" He grabbed her wrist and off they ran. She hadn't even had time to take off her light jacket.

* * *

"WHAT?" Sole was the one to give and outburst first as the news was announced to the entire crew. Grazer was taking over. Grazers Media hadn't waited a second before they had bought out all the venues and even the recording studios. It didn't stop there as the television bookings were canceled as well. "What the hell is that jerk pulling?"

"He wants Aine to write for Metro records." Sasaki ran his hands through his hair as he slumped forward in his seat.

"Well she's not going to right? I mean, we can't just hand Aine over to that creep! This has nothing to do with her writing skills and you know it!" Sole was back on her feet as everyone else in the room mumbled their agreement or disagreement.

"Sole go home. You're not needed here right now." Sasaki waved her off and Sole blinked in surprise.

"Wait... what? I'm Aine's friend! Shouldn't that count for something with this matter?" She clenched her fists as Sasaki stood up with a firm glare.

"You're a photographer Sole. You don't belong in this meeting. Go home!" Sasaki snapped and Sole watched as Santa jumped to his feet. Towa quickly sat him back down but Santa brushed him off to stand up again.

"That's not fair! Sole has every reason-" Santa was cut off as Sole realized the look Sasaki was giving him and spoke up.

"Thank you but he's right." Her fiesty anger was quickly doused as she lowered her face. Her bangs hid her eyes as she turned and walked towards the door.

"I'll call you to let you know when we'll be needing you." Sasaki rubbed his temples. "Now back to the matter at hand..."

* * *

Sole closed the door behind her and started to make her way down the hall. If she felt this bad she could only imagine how Aine would be feeling. She sighed as she reached for her gear. There was no point in hanging around. The group would be in that meeting for hours probably and it was just as Sasaki had said. They wouldn't be needing her for a while.

"Sole?" Her door opened and she jumped as Santa suddenly walked in.

"What are you doing?" She hissed before she jumped forward to close the door behind him. "It'll be obvious where you went! Mr. Sasaki is already suspecting-" Sole was cut off as his arms were suddenly around her.

"You're more than just a photographer to me. You're everything." Santa suddenly whispered into her ear and Sole was surprised when tears filled her eyes. "You're more to the guys too. You're like Aine- you're one of us. Don't let what he said get to you." He pulled back and stole her breath away in a soft kiss. The kiss shifted to something more deeper and Sole suddenly found her back against the wall. "I love you Sole." He murmurred as his lips danced their way from her jaw to her neck. Instantly her body began to ache for him.

"I love you Santa." She smiled as she tried to gently push him away. "Santa we can't here. You should get back. Don't worry, I'll be waiting at home for you." She smiled as his eyes seemed to light up at that thought. He stole another quick kiss before opening the door and disappearing down the hall.

* * *

Sole paced around her apartment as yet another hour ticked by. What was going on? She had figured he'd be late but it was almost midnight! :What if something happened? What if...: She shook her head. :No, I won't start thinking crazy like that!: Still, her heart began to pound as she looked to the clock again. Just then she heard a buzzing and leapt towards her cell phone sitting on the counter. "Hello?"

"Hey it's me." Santa whispered and Sole felt her heart about to explode. Had something gone wrong after all? "Look I'm sorry but I can't make it tonight. We're all staying over to get something worked out for tomorrow. I have to go."

"Hey come on!" She heard someone in the backround speak up and thought for a moment it was Atsuro joking around.

"I love you." Santa whispered before hanging up.

Sole closed her cell phone with a sigh. "Love you too." She set it back on the counter before heading to bed. She hadn't seen her answering machine blinking with a massage before turning off the lights.

* * *

"Oh wow!" Sole smiled as she caught sight of the crowd gathered near the outside stage. Aine had just arrived and she waved her over. "Hey you! Isn't this great? Look at all the fans! It'll be great to get some shots of this!" She held up her camera and Aine nodded. She was obviously just understanding what was going on.

When the lights flashed and the music blared both of them turned to look as Sakuya leapt up on the stage. Though Aine was watching him, Sole's eyes were on Santa. She watched as his drumsticks seemed to flicker over the drums. After a short time sweat began to drip down his temples and off his bare arms. Sole as in awe at the sight of him. The smile on his face was so genuine while he played that she couldn't look away.

"Ahem, getting some shots Sole?" Sasaki spoke up behind her and she jumped with a squeak, her hands flying to her camera.

"Of course Mr. Sasaki!" She waved him off as she turned her camera towards the band and tried to get a few good shots. When she tried to get one of Sakuya she spotted the hickey and her eyebrow twitched. "Aine..." Aine's face was already red and Sole sighed. How was she supposed to get a good shot of him like that? She doubted his fans wanted a close up of it! With another sigh she did her best while giving Aine a playful 'tsk tsk'.

When the show was over she snuck in back with Aine. While Aine went towards Sakuya, Sole strayed off to the side where she found Santa wiping his sweat up with a towel.

_Th-thump th-thump th-thump_

"Hi." Sole had to clear her throat as her cheeks tinged pink. He had caught her gaping at him and smirked. Before she could say another word he walked over and pulled her into his arms. "Santa someone will see!" She whispered but didn't fight him for a moment.

"Let them watch..." He murmurred and she felt her heart leap into her throat as he reached up to cup the back of her neck to kiss her.

In a quick move that left him puckering up to air, Sole dipped down and out of his hold. "Are you trying to get me fired?" She growled and he blinked.

"Whaaaa?" He thought for a moment and Sole tried to fight the urge to smack him on the back of the head.

"You're thinking with the wrong head." Sole grumbled as she glared at him.

"Can you blame me?" Santa moved towards her and Sole slipped away from him yet again. She couldn't fight a giggle as he reached for her and suddenly tickled her sides. "You forget, I already know all your weak spots." He gave a deep evil laugh and Sole fought her giggles as she tried to get away.

"Ahem." Sole was still trying to catch her breath when she heard someone clear their throat. When she froze Santa pounced and kissed the side of her neck. He ran his tongue up it but stopped as he realized Sole wasn't moving or making any sound. "Sole I need to speak with you in my office immediately." Mr. Sasaki narrowed his gaze and Sole nodded as Santa quickly stepped away from her. He walked off and Sole's heart sank.

"Sole I'm-" She held her hand up as Santa tried to apologize.

"Don't Santa. My life's work probably just went down the shithole. If you don't mind, I don't feel like hearing the words I'm sorry at the moment." Her shoulders drooped as she began to make her way towards where Sasaki had gone. She smirked as she glanced to him over her shoulder. "But it was fun while it lasted."

* * *

"You wanted to see me Mr. Sasaki?" Sole asked as she was lead into his office by an assistant that quickly left. Sasaki was sitting at his desk, a small frown on his face. Sole swallowed the lump in her throat as he stood up and began to walk towards her.

"Yes Sole. I think you should consider resigning from your job here immediately." His tone was flat and solid, as if he had thought about this for some time and had finally come to a decision.

"You want me to... quite Lucifer?" Sole felt her knees give way but two arms wrapped around her before she had a chance to blink. It was Sasaki. "Mr... Mr. Sasaki?" He was close enough that she could feel his breath on her skin.

"Yes Sole. Quit Lucifer." Just as he finished those words the door burst open and Santa ran in. He slid to a stop at the sight of Sole in Sasaki's arms. For a moment they all were frozen where they were.

Sole was still on the previous statement. :Quite Lucifer?:


	7. Sometimes It's The Little Things

"What the hell is going on?" Santa's voice seemed to rumble through the room and Sole blinked as she slowly realized what this could look like.

"Oh!" She pushed herself out of Sasaki's arms and Sasaki seemed to realize at that time what it could look like. He adjusted his tie while Sole gave a nervous laugh. "I was about to fall and Mr. Sasaki caught me." She waved Santa off with a smile, her nervous laugh trailing off at the fury suddenly burning on his face. It wasn't the anger that caught her off gaurd, but the pain in his eyes.

"Yes, we were discussing a private matter if you do not mind." Sasaki walked back over to his desk, his back to them.

Sole looked to Santa, all humor and nervousness gone from her expression. Her eyes were locked on to Santa's as she silently pleaded for him to understand. When he turned to leave she felt tears fill her eyes. She had hurt him. She had never meant to hurt him and now she had. "Mr. Sasaki has asked me to leave Lucifer." Her tone was smooth as she turned towards him.

"Maybe you should." Was all Santa said before he was out the door.

Sole gasped and took a step back at his words. What was he saying? Did he really want her to go? All because of this misunderstanding? Didn't he trust her enough to know what she said was true? A deep ache set into her chest as slowly her tears began to fall.

"I think you should take the next day or two to think about different options Sole. The boys are ruled by their hormones and I would hate to see you get caught up in anything of that sort. I owe it to you to at least give you that advice. You will find nothing but pain with him or any of the others. It would be best for you to leave now." His words seemed to echo in her mind for a moment while she stood there with her back to him.

"Yes, I think you're right Mr. Sasaki. Thank you for... for clearing my head of such... such childish fantasies as to think him or any other could ever be so... so foolish as to fall for someone... someone like me." Sole sniffled as she wiped her arm across her eyes to dry her tears.

"Oh I'm sure you'll find someone Sole. This is a big world after all." Mr. Sasaki spoke up but the only response he recieved was the door closing behind her as Sole walked out.

* * *

"Santa it's Sole. Please call me back as soon as you can. I want to talk to you, I need to talk to you Santa. Please... I love you." Sole hung her cell phone up again as she stood in the darkness of her apartment. She had already left seven messages for him to call her back. Surely he must have gotten at least one of them by now? Why was he being like this?

Fed up with sulking in her apartment all day and most of the night, Sole left. She didn't know where she was going but it really didn't matter. Her feet lead the way as she stared at the ground while she walked. Just this morning things had been so different and now here she was- alone again. She could take being alone. Sole had been alone so often in her life that it just seemed normal routine to be alone again. Yet this seemed to hurt so much worse than it ever had before...

"Excuse me Miss?" A man spoke up and Sole looked up, tears staining her cheeks while she sniffled. "Oh! Are you alright? Do you need some help with something? Here, use my hankerchief." He handed her something soft but Sole only smiled.

"Can you men a broken heart with that hankerchief? If not I have no need for it then. I deserve these tears." Sole turned away to start walking again but the man reached out to gently take her arm.

"I'm sure if you talk about it, you'd feel better. My name is Matthew. Can I buy you a cup of tea or a soda or something? Please? It would really make me feel better if you let me at least do that. You don't have to say anything, I promise." He smiled to her and Sole sighed. Maybe talking about it would help. She hadn't really tried that when she had been hurting before.

"Alright. I'll take a cup of tea then. But only if you let me pay." Sole smiled again, using the hankerchief he had handed her to dry her eyes.

* * *

Sole sat at the small booth silently after their tea arrived. "So you're name is Matthew." She finally spoke up.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Matthew Kigo." He smiled with a nod.

"My name is Sole. Thank you for offering Mr. Kigo, but I don't honestly think this is going to help me." She fought more tears as she stared into her teacup.

"Well Sole, I hate to press you about this, but how do you know it won't help if you don't try? Who knows, maybe a friendly stranger is all you really need?" Matthew kept his smile but Sole felt the walls she had built around her crumble. "Awe I'm sorry Miss Sole. I didn't mean to make you cry again." He moved to sit beside her as Sole wiped her eyes with his hankerchief again. "Come on, don't cry. You're too pretty to cry so much."

Sole sniffled as she shook her head. "Not pretty enough it seems. Why does it have to hurt so badly? How can it change so quickly? We were so happy this morning and then... and then I had to ruin everything!" She tried to fight her tears but it seemed to be a pointless battle.

"Oh I'm sure it's not that bad. You can't ruin everything forever. I mean, sure, it may seem bad right now but some day it'll pass. Just like the clouds in the sky when the wind blows. They may drift slowly but they get to their destination at some point. You just can't give up on them is all." Matthew sipped from his glass of tea for a moment and Sole noticed his weddingband.

"You're married? Shouldn't... shouldn't you be at home with your wife?" She blinked, suddenly feeling angry. Was he trying to hook up with her or something?

"My wife passed away a few years ago." His expression shifted slightly and Sole suddenly felt ten times worse. "Her name was Alora. She was my soul mate. I mean, sure we fought a little here and there but we always made up. We never went to bed sad or mad, always happy with each other. We were even trying to start a family." He played with the golden band on his ring finger for a moment.

"What happened?" Sole couldn't help but ask. "I'm sorry! You don't have to answer that. It must be really difficult to be without her. I remember when my father died. I still cry sometimes when I'm alone." Sole looked out the window as she spoke before looking back to him. He wiped a tear away but it was all he shed before he gave her a smile.

"The roads were really icy one night. She was running out to the store because she forgot to get some carrots for dinner. I told her it wasn't a big deal but she said that sometimes it's the little things that make all the difference. She never made it home. A trucker lost control on the icy road and she didn't have time to react. The doctors told me she died instantly. I think she did. She always was beautiful. Even when it came to death. She looked so peaceful, almost like she was sleeping. It wasn't until this year that I was able to finally drive a car again." He sat back with a sigh, his light brown hair shifting over his eyes. "But not a day goes by that I don't think of her."

"You never started dating again, did you?" Sole could tell by his expression how deeply he had loved his wife.

"No." He gave a short laugh as he shook his head and then shrugged. "I guess whenever I see someone I just think of her. I don't have the need to see anyone else really." He seemed to drift off in thought for a moment before he continued speaking. "When I saw you crying on the sidewalk tonight you reminded me of her. You see, Alora and I met the same way. She was crying and I offered her my hankerchief. She was lost and I helped her find her way home. She had just moved here and it was overwhelming. So I offered to give her a tour. We never looked back after that. It was fate and I believe that to my very soul. I think Alora would like you Sole, you have the same light in your eyes that she did. The love of life- is what I called it. Even when she was crying Alora always seemed to be able to smile."

Sole blinked as she looked back to her tea again. She had to make this work. She wasn't going to let Santa give up on them and she wasn't about to give up on Lucifer! So what if Sasaki found out and she lost her job. At least she wouldn't lose Santa without a fight! "Thank you. Thank you so much for sharing your story with me." She smiled to him softly as she took the money from her purse to pay for the tea.

"Any time Sole. Thank you for letting me share it with you. Now if you don't mind, I have to be going home for the night. Take care of yourself and I hope everything works out for you." Matthew smiled to her, placed his hand over hers, and then slid out of the booth. He waved to her as he passed the large window their booth had been near.

When Sole stood up she caught something falling from the table out of the corner of her eye. :Oh his hankerchief!: She quickly ran out the door but as she looked up and down the street he was gone. :Thank you Matthew Kigo, thank you for giving me my life back. I have a long way to go but I already know that I will always remember you and your kindness.: She looked down to the hankerchief with a small smile before she turned to start making her way down the street.

* * *

Sole was out of breath by the time she reached his door. She didn't hesitate before she knocked on it, the sound echoing in the empty hall. When he didn't answer she knocked again and then again. "Santa please open the door!" She knocked again and this time one of his neighbors peeked out of their door.

"He isn't home now go away. Don't you know how late it is?" The guy snapped before slamming his door shut.

Sole slumped down to her knees. He wasn't at the studio and he wasn't at his apartment. :Where could he be? He wouldn't... he wouldn't have already found someone... would he? Could he replace me so easily?: Fresh tears built up again as Sole turned over to sit on the cold floor and hug her knees. "Santa why wouldn't you listen to me? How could you just walk away so easily?" She whispered as she sat there waiting. After a while she got to her feet and slowly began the long walk home.

The night air was chilly and Sole rubbed her arms for warmth as her apartment building came into sight. While she walked the memories she had of Santa all seemed to bubble up to the surface. The night he had brought her her coat seemed to be the strongest but she could only guess that was because of how cold she was. She had so many good memories that it was difficult to decide which was the best, so she decided to choose his smile as her focus. If only she could get him to smile like that again- then she would be happy. Even if he had already moved on, as long as she could do that much she wouldn't let herself be sad any more.

* * *

The ride up on the elevator was quiet as Sole sniffled and it came to a stop. The doors slid open and she started to make her way down the hall. When she heard a noise she looked up and stopped in mid step at the sight of him outside her door. He was sitting with his back against the door and it looked like he had been sleeping. "San-Santa?" Her voice shook and his eyes snapped open as he heard her call his name. Immediately he got to his feet and looked away, scratching the back of his head.

"I didn't know if you'd like me going inside without you home so I just waiting out here..." Santa gave a shrug and Sole couldn't fight the tears that fell now.

"Santa!" She cried out his name as she ran down the hall and threw her arms around him, her shoulders shaking as she cried. "I-I'm so sorry Santa! It wasn't what it looked like! I promise! Please do-don't leave me! Don't give up on us Santa!" She clung to him for a second and noticed that he didn't move. Was she too late?

"My first love left me for another guy. I walked in on them in a storage room. I actually ended up leaving that band. She was the singer." Santa spoke softly and Sole blinked as she pulled just far enough away that she could look up to him. There were tears in his eyes as he looked back to her and she felt her heart break all over again. "When I saw you with Mr. Sasaki that all came back to me today. I'm sorry Sole. I should have trusted you." His arms wrapped around her and Sole buried her face against his sweater. After a moment he tried to pull away. "Sole why are you so cold? You're freezing!"

"Just... just hold me a little longer please. We can go inside and warm up in a minute but right now... I just... I just want you to hold me." Sole whispered as she felt herself falling.

"Sole!" Santa was quick to scoop her up into his arms and she curled against his chest.

Sole slowly opened her eyes with a small smile. "I think I'm a little tired from everything today. Maybe we should go to bed now and talk in the morning." She gave a small yawn before cuddling up to him again.

"Of course Sole." Santa smirked as he fished the spare key out of his pocket and carefully opened her door. He kicked her purse off to the side and then the door shut behind them. He didn't bother undressing himself or her as he carried her to bed and laid her down. Laying beside her he closed his eyes. This was where he truly belonged...


	8. Never Stop

Sole awoke in the morning to the sound of something metalic hitting the tiles of her kitchen floor. The line of curses that followed it made her smirk as she slowly got out of bed and stretched. When she saw the clock she almost had a panic attack. :Ten in the morning! I can't remember the last time I slept in so late!: Her heart rate settled when she remembered that she had the next two days off from work so it really didn't matter what time she got up.

The thought dampened her spirits when she realized she was still wearing the same skirt and top she had on yesterday. A warm shower would do wonders so she was quick to undress and start one. Knowing that Santa was doing something in the kitchen, Sole made the shower quick and wrapped a towel over her head and around her body. She tried to sneak a peek into the kitchen but Santa caught site of her and her face went scarlet. She doubted she'd ever get tired of looking at him. "I took a warm shower to help wake me up. Why did you let me sleep in so late?" She smiled and he shrugged.

"I just got up not too long ago and thought... well, though I'd make breakfast." Santa scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile as Sole walked towards the kitchen and caught sight of the disaster area.

"Oh my..." She blinked but then smiled. "You were making me breakfast? How sweet!" Sole moved to give him a hug but as she did so her towels came untucked and drifted to the floor. Immediately the mood shifted from light and happy to something more.

Santa set the plate down that he had been holding and she watched as the shimmer in his eyes shifted. Even the color seemed to darken slightly and it meant one of two things. Either Santa was angry or... His lips lowered to hers as if he had been reading her thoughts and Sole moved to be on tiptoe to meet them. Just as their arms tightened around each other the phone rang. It caught her off guard and she jumped a little in his arms. The movement only seemed to provoke him even more and he turned her to press her against the counter. "Don't answer it." His voice roughed out but Sole bit her lip.

"It could be important Santa." She pouted slightly and he sighed, moving out of her way. Sole grabbed the towel to wrap around her body before answering the phone. "Hello?" She listened as Atsuro spoke quickly on the other end. "Okay, thank you for calling. He'll be right there." She hung up but didn't have the chance to turn before he had his arms around her from behind. His hands trailed up her legs, lifting the edge of the towel, while he moved to softly nip at her ear. Sole gave a shiver of delight but stopped herself as she remembered what Atsuro had said. "Santa you need to go in. They're looking for you. Something's going on and it sounded impor-important." She stammered as one of his hands drifted to her inner thigh.

Santa gave a sigh before pulling away. "Alright, I'll go, but you better be waiting for me in that towel when I get back." He grumbled as he walked to the door to put his shoes on.

"We still have to talk too, right?" Sole bit her lip but smiled when he winked to her.

"Of course." With that said he walked out and Sole turned to salvage breakfast.

Sole paced her apartment three hours later with no word on what was going on. Her cell phone buzzed suddenly and she jumped in surprise before she ran to snatch it off of the counter. It was a text message from Santa.

'Sakuya is missing. Aine and Sasaki are doing what they can. If you hear from him let me know. Love Santa.'

:Missing?: She blinked before rushing over to turn on her television. Immediately it blared to life with a news report about how the lead singer of Lucifer was admitted to a hospital for exhaustion. Was it a cover up? It had to be. Santa wouldn't have sent her the text if it wasn't. She had to help! Just then her cell phone buzzed again.

'Please stay put. They'll find him. Love Santa.'

Sole sighed as she slumped down on her couch, using the remote the click off the television. As she laid her head back and listened to her quiet apartment, her eyes caught sight of the answering machine flashing. :A message?: She blinked as she got up and walked over to hit play. :Probably Santa letting me know he isn't coming home or something.: When the voice began to play her heart froze in her chest.

"Sole it's me, Josh. Look Mom is really sick. They've admitted her into the hospital to try to find out what's going on. Call me." The message beeped as it completed and then the next played.

"Sole it's me again. Look I think you need to think about coming home. The doctors are saying it's cancer and that Mom might not have a lot of time. She's going into surgery next week and they're not sure she'll pull through it. Call me." It beeped again as Sole fell to her knees.

"Sole it's Josh- your little brother in case you forgot. Look I know you're probably busy with something but it's really important that you call me as soon as you can. Mom's getting worse. I... I don't think I can do this alone. Please come home." This time the machine beeped for the last time and Sole immediately jerked forward to grab the phone. She dialed her mother's house first and then her brothers cell phone. When he didn't answer she left him a voicemail.

"Josh, it's Sole. I'm coming home. I'm leaving Japan as soon as I can get a flight. See you soon." As soon as she hung up she headed for her room to dress and pack.

"How is he?" Sole asked as she stood beside Mr. Sasaki. Atsuro, Towa, Yuki, and Santa were up ahead near Sakuya's room.

"Looks like he'll be pulling out of it alright. It's just going to take some time." Sasaki sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. "What a mess this was... damn Grazer..."

"Where's Aine?" Sole asked quietly while she held her small suitcase.

"We haven't really heard from her other than that she's alright and safe. Are you going somewhere Sole?" He looked to her suitcase and then to her.

"I got a call from my brother. My mother is..." Her hold on the handle of the square bag tightened as she promised herself not to cry. "She has to go in for surgery but the doctors don't know if she'll be able to pull through. I have... I have to go home now Mr. Sasaki, back to America. To New York. I don't think Josh could go through this alone. I'm sorry to have to leave now but," She was surprised when he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I understand. Please wish her well for me and take your time. Lucifer will be waiting when you can return." He nodded and Sole looked away.

"Mr. Sasaki, I... I don't know if I will be coming back. They're all I have." She lowered her head as she felt herself begin to lose control.

"Take your time Sole and let me know. When do you go?" He turned her to face him and she nodded, wiping at the corner of her eyes.

"My flight leaves in just over an hour. I have to go now." Sole looked up the hall as the band seemed to be discussing something heated. The last thing Santa would need was this. "Mr. Sasaki," Sole turned to leave but stopped to look back to him. "Will you... will you say goodbye for me? To Lucifer? I just don't think this is a good time for me to do it." He nodded and she gave him a small forced smile. "Thank you." With that said she turned and began to make her way to the elevators. When her finger hit the down button to call one, she felt two hands on her shoulders.

"Where are you running to? Sakuya is going to be alright in a few days." Santa turned her around but his smile faded at the tears shimmering in her eyes. "Hey I said he's going to be alright!"

"Santa... it's not that." She sniffled and his eyes drifted down to her small suitcase. "I... I have to go home."

"Well alright. I'm gonna stay here for a while to keep an eye on Sakuya but I'll be there as soon as I can." He looked confused as she shook her head.

"No. I mean home to America. My family needs me. And... And I don't think I'm coming back." She couldn't stop the tears now, no matter how hard she tried.

"What? What do you mean... you have to come back Sole!" Santa grasped her shoulders as if to try to talk sense to her but as soon as his eyes met hers his grip loosened.

"I'm so sorry Santa. My mother... my mother..." She couldn't finish the sentence through her tears and suddenly he was pulling her against his chest.

"Shh Sole, it'll be alright. You go do what you have to, and I'll do what I have to. Alright? Don't cry Sole. It'll all be alright." For a moment he held her but the moment was cut short as the elevators opened up. "You better get going. Take care of yourself, alright?"

Sole could only nod as she tried to dry her eyes. She stepped into the elevator and turned around to see tears in Santa's eyes as well. "San... Santa!" She reached for him as the doors closed. "I love you Santa! I'll never stop loving you!" She pounded on the metal elevator doors until it began to move down. :Never. No matter how much time passes I'll never stop! I promise!:


	9. Aching Hearts and Hungry Loins?

Sole stared out the window of the kitchen she had grown up in. She was just finishing up washing the dishes when the front door opened and her younger brother walked in. "Hey sis how's it going?" He flicked his dark brown bangs out of his eyes and set his laptop down on the dining table.

"Not bad. How was work?" She smiled as she began to dry the dishes, trying not to remember what she was just thinking. It had already been a month and a half since she came back. What was Santa doing? Was he seeing someone new? According to the news she read online, Lucifer was on an indefinite hiatus. Just the thought of it caused her depression to worsen.

"The same as always. There really isn't much exciting about this stage in game development." He shrugged. "How're you doing Sole? I don't think I've seen you smile once since you've been home. Maybe it's time you went back to Japan?" She could tell he was trying to be sincere but she shook her head.

"I smile all the time silly." She waved him off and opened the cupboard the put a plate away.

"No you don't. I mean, sure you put on that fake smile to please Mom and everyone, but it's not a real smile. You haven't seen me in a while, you can at least give me that much. We were practically like twins before you went to Europe and got all camera crazy." He sighed and sat down in one of the chairs while Sole finished putting the dishes away.

"I met someone while I worked in Japan. His name is Santa." Sole gave a small smile as she dried her hands but almost fell over when he bust out laughing. Her eyebrow twitched as she turned to raise a fist at him. "Is there a problem here?"

"No it's just, well I never took you for the 'jolly ol saint nick' kind of gal." He laughed again and Sole silenced him with a knock to the head. "Owe I was just kidding!"

"That's his nickname." She growled before grabbing an apple off the counter and taking a bit so viciously that Josh actually scooted back.

"Easy there killer. That apple didn't do anything to deserve such a brutal death." Josh winced when she glared at him and Sole sighed.

"It's not funny." She grumbled, her mood shifting back to what it had been before.

"So... tell me about him." Josh shrugged and Sole lowered her gaze. Could she? Wouldn't it open the wound she had been fighting off this whole time?

"He's... well he's really a great guy. He's loud but funny and though he has a short temper he's always gentle with me. Some times it was like he read my mind. He knew when I would be upset or frustrated with my work or something else. And he'd go out of his way to make me smile. He was a bit of a horn dog too but that's alright. So you see, we were perfect together. To be honest I'm just as bad. I mean whenever I looked at him he would do something to remind me of-"

"Stop right there! I think I'm going to be sick!" Josh groaned and Sole felt her face redden before she leaned over to smack the back of his head.

"Well then why'd you ask?" She growled.

"I didn't ask about THAT! Ewe Sole, come on. Gross." Josh shuddered and she sighed. "But he made you happy?"

Sole nodded. "I never thought I could be so happy. Even when he was busy and we couldn't see each other, just knowing that I'd see him soon made me happy. He'd even sneak away sometimes to see me for a few minutes. You see, no one can really know about us. If they did I'd lose my job. No fraternizing with anyone that I work with or for. I guess you could say that's sort of rule number one. No one wants a photographer that they have to worry about their guys sleeping with or running off with." She sighed as she nibbled at the apple again. "You see, I work for a band over there named Lucifer. Santa is the drummer. The first time I watched him play was breath taking. I mean, the music is great but to just watch him. The way he looks so serious and yet is obviously having a blast too..."

"Wow, sounds like someone's got it bad." Josh poked at her and Sole was snapped back to reality. It was then that Josh noticed his sister shaking. "Hey are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm... I'm fine." She nodded as she fought tears and moved to make her way out of the kitchen. "Mom should be home soon. Think you can pick up your laundry so I can get that going? You know she'll... she'll... she'll worry about it and try to do it herself and we don't want her pushing herself too far. I mean, it's been just over a month but the doctors said it could take her years to fully recover." Sole wiped at the corners of her eyes as she walked down the hall to her room.

* * *

Sole turned over onto her back after she hit play on her cd player. Lucifer began to drift through her headset and she sighed as she closed her eyes. :Maybe if I think about him I can picture that I'm there.: The thought only made the ache in her chest worsen and she turned over to curl up. :Oh Santa I miss you!: She couldn't fight the tears as they rolled from the corners of her eyes. She wasn't sure how long she laid like that until someone knocked on the door. "Oh hang on!" She slid the headphones off and hit stop. Running to the mirror that hung over her dresser she quickly grabbed something to dry her eyes with. When she caught sight of the handkerchief that man had given her fresh tears rolled down her face. "Can it wait, I'm kind of busy." She tried not to sound upset in case it was her mother knocking.

"Uh Sole, sorry to interrupt but someone's here to see you." Josh opened her door and Sole quickly turned her back to him.

"I... I said I'm busy! They're going to have to come back l-later!" Sole rubbed her arm over her eyes, trying to stop her tears and hoping that whoever it was they would leave.

Two strong arms wrapped around her and Sole tensed. "You know, I came a long way to just leave." His voice drifted to her ears and she blinked. It... it couldn't be!

"San... Santa?" Sole closed her eyes. No! This couldn't be! She had to be dreaming! She must have fallen asleep listening to their cd and now her mind was torturing her! She shook her head but the arms around her moved to grasp her shoulders and turn her towards him. She refused to open her eyes. If this was a dream then she'd wake up if she opened her eyes. If she just kept them closed then maybe she could stay sleeping a little longer? When she felt warm soft lips caress against hers she melted in his arms. His scent seemed to wrap around her and suddenly she found herself dizzy.

"Open your eyes Sole." He whispered but she shook her head.

"If... If I do that then I'll wake up and the dream will be over." Sole gave a soft sigh as she felt gentle hands cup the sides of her face.

"You're not dreaming Sole." His tone was firmer now. "Open your eyes."

"No." Sole shook her head again and heard him give a frustrated sigh.

"I came all this way and now you're not going to open your eyes to say hello? What sort of girlfriend are you?" Santa grumbled and Sole opened her eyes in surprise.

"Girlfriend?" She blinked and then realized that she wasn't dreaming. "Santa!" She threw her arms around his neck and suddenly they were both falling.

"Can't... breathe..." He gasped out.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Sole pulled away, glad that they had landed on her soft bed. For a moment she could do nothing more than stare at him as he sat up rubbing the back of his neck. When he looked to her he smiled and then pulled her towards him with one arm.

"How are things with your mother?" Santa seemed to be concentrating and Sole had to give him credit. His English was improved.

"She survived surgery and is cancer free. Though she's still a little weak she'll be getting better in time." Sole smiled as she wrapped her arms around his middle and laid her head against his chest. "I missed you. I never stopped thinking about you!" She clung to him for a minute and then her brother cleared his throat. "Oh yeah! Santa this is my younger brother Josh. Josh, this is Santa."

"I see. Hi." Josh reached for the door handle and gave then a nod. "I'm going to give you some alone time. Mom will be home soon and I'm sure you'll have a lot of explaining to do then." The door closed and Sole took a moment to just enjoy the feel of his arms around her.

"I missed you too Sole." Santa pulled away to tip her chin before he kissed her again. This time Sole leaned into him, letting the feeling of him against her wash over her. It wasn't a dream and he was real! He was really here!

"Umm, Santa? What about Lucifer?" Sole asked as the kiss ended and Santa shrugged.

"I can only stay for a while. After that I would like you to go back to Japan with me." Santa took her hand and Sole looked away.

"I can't-" Santa held his finger to her lips to stop her from talking and Sole sighed.

"How about we see how things are when the time gets closer?" Santa smiled softly and Sole nodded in agreement. She couldn't believe he was here!

"So tell me all about how things have been since I left. Is Sakuya alright? And Aine?" Sole sat back while Santa explained what had happened. "What? Sakuya left to come to America and Aine is stuck with that creep Grazer?" Santa then explained that there was nothing they could do. Aine was there of her own will. "I see. Well I trust Sakuya with Aine. I know he's going to do something and isn't going to leave her to that jerk."

"Sole? Joshua said you had a visitor?" Her door opened again and this time the woman from the photo Santa had found when he had first met Sole walked into the room. She was thinner than the picture and looked a little weak, but there was no doubt that this was Sole's mother. "Why hello there! My name is Patricia, but you can call me Patty. Are you the one that has kept my Sole away from us? You make her very happy you know." She smiled softly and Sole translated so that Santa could understand. He smiled and gave her a nod before standing and offering her his hand.

"My name is Yoshihiko Nagai, and I'm going to marry your daughter." Santa bowed as he spoke and Sole, in the frantic attempt to stand and wave her hands while shaking her head, got tangled in her sheets and fell out of bed. She landed on top of her head and gave a moan as she mumbled about it hurting. :Wait... did he just... propose?: Panic setting in again she jumped to her feet and tried to run forward. Her sheet was tangled around her legs and with a gasp she fell forward. Two arms wrapped around her strongly and pulled her up to stand. "That is, if you won't mind." He gave a laugh as he scratched the back of his head and turned back to her mother.

"Is this true Sole?" Her mother blinked in surprise but then suddenly smiled. "So is that why you've been so sad? It must be hard being so far away from your fiance. Please, come into the living room and tell us about yourself... err..." It took Santa a minute to process the English.

"Santa is my nickname. If that is easier for you to produce then please that call me." He smiled and Sole sighed. Well at least he was trying english...

* * *

Sole walked quietly beside Santa as they made their way back from the store. :Are we really going back to Japan tomorrow? It seems like he just got here.: She was surprised when he reached for her hand and suddenly pulled her close with his free arm. "You seem sad." He whispered into her ear before lowering his lips to kiss the side of her neck.

"Sa-Santa not here!" Sole pushed him away and her eyes went wide as he staggered back and tripped. "Oh not the groceries!" She reached for the bag just in time to catch it. Meanwhile Santa landed on his back. For a moment he just laid in the street twitching. "Santa are you alright? Santa?" She bent over and squeaked when he suddenly pulled her down to lay against him. The bag of groceries tumbled from her hands and she sighed as he rolled her over to press up to him. "No one knows me here yet Sole. This is almost too wrong." He gave a soft chuckle before he leaned in to kiss her.

"Santa people are watching!" Sole hissed but try as she might she couldn't push him away as his hand slid up her leg and then up her shirt to caress her side. Her breath caught as her body began to ache for him.

"Let them watch. They might learn something." He mumbled into her hair and Sole growled before finally scrambling away and tugging her shirt down. Santa laughed as he pushed himself to his feet and picked up the bag of groceries. "Come on, Mom's waiting remember?"

Sole felt her face burn as he called her mother Mom. "Santa, you don't have to keep playing it on like this. I know you only said that to my mother to make her happy." She sighed as she fell in step beside him.

"What makes you think I was only saying it for her?" Santa looked straight ahead and Sole felt her heart leap in her throat. Panic set in and he chuckled as they walked. "I've always thought that if you find the right one there's no point in waiting. Might as well get married, right?"

"You say that like it's as easy as deciding what beer you want to buy!" Sole hissed as they walked, her hair on end. "You can't be serious Santa! What would we do? Hide it from everyone? Do you really want to do that to your friends? And there's no way I could hide this from Aine. Mr. Sasaki could never know..." She sighed. "It's just not possible Santa."

"You don't want to get married?" Santa stopped in his tracks and turned to her. Sole was caught off guard by the look in his eyes. He was really hurt by the thought.

"Well... uh... I..." Sole felt herself go crimson suddenly. "Well you never really asked me so how should you know anyway?" She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest and started walking again.

"Sole," The tone in his voice caused her to stop and turn around. Her blush deepened when she saw that he was on one knee. "Will you marry me?" He blurted the words out as he pulled a small box from the pockets of his pants. Sole felt as if she were on fire as people around them stopped to take notice.

"Hey isn't that Sole? Who's that guy with her?"

"Is he proposing?"

"Holy crap I think he is!"

"Oh how romantic!"

"Looks like she's going to say no!"

"Oh no way! She'd be crazy to say no, isn't she starting to get old?"

Sole's eyebrow twitched in agitation but she was struck silent as Santa suddenly stood up. "Will you all pipe down over there! I'm trying to propose and you're ruining it!" He hollered, clenching his fists.

"Santa," Sole spoke up quietly, her hand to her mouth as she thought about what she was about to say. "Santa I will marry you." He spun around so fast a loaf of bread fell out of the bag of groceries he was still carrying. "But on one condition." She took a breath as she offered him her hand. "I will only marry you when we no longer have to hide. I want all of our friends at the wedding and this has to be our little secret. If you're okay with that... then I agree to your proposal." She smiled sweetly but gave a squeak as he suddenly picked her up and threw her into the air. He laughed as he caught her and squeezed her tightly. "No Santa I mean it! We can't tell anyone back home. Not even Aine or the guys." She tried to wiggle free but stopped when it was no use.

"Awe..." Santa pouted as he set her down. He gave a sigh and then grinned. "Fine by me." He tweaked her nose and Sole glared before he turned to start making their way back. She grabbed the escapee loaf of bread and grumbled the whole way there.

* * *

"Oh wow no ones home yet. The game must be going into over time." Sole was surprised when they walked into an empty house. When Santa set the bag of groceries down she groaned. "Great, half of them are squished. I wonder how that happened Santa." She glared at him over the bag before shaking her head with a smile. When she opened the fridge and bent to put what remained of the eggs away, she felt him walk up behind her. "Santa they can be home any minute..." She started to say but when his hands roamed over her jeans and then up her sides he stole her breath again. It was made worse when he used one hand to grip a hip and push her backside against his crotch. Even through his jeans she could feel how excited he was.

"Santa I mean it!" Sole gasped as his other hand continued to wander and slipped under her bra to squeeze her nipple. "Ah!" She jerked back, smacking the back of her head against the fridge. "Ouch!" She cursed as she staggered back, knocking into Santa and causing him to stumble back. He tripped over a chair and with a loud crash they landed on the floor of the kitchen. The door of the fridge closed slowly as Sole opened her eyes. She had landed on her hands and knees over Santa who was sprawled out beneath her.

"Watch your knee..." His voice wavered as he pointed down and Sole realized just how close she had come to landing on top of his 'boys'.

"Oh I'm sorry." She moved to crawl over him but when her chest was at his face level his hands grabbed her sides. With one smooth motion he sat her down to stradle him and Sole felt herself ache as her face flushed with desire. "Santa we can't... they'll... they'll be home any minute." She whispered but his hands had already moved her shirt up. Before she could stop him his lips had found the nipple he had freed from her bra and Sole jerked against him with a gasp. After a moment of rocking against him Sole couldn't take it any more. "Come on. We can't just get down and dirty in my mother's kitchen." She sighed as she forced him out from under her shirt and took his hand. They both stood up and she led him down the hall. They hadn't even touched each other since she had first left Japan and it was already almost three months since then.

When Santa was in her room Sole closed the door behind him, slipping her shirt up over her head. "Can you help me?" She asked softly as she turned and looked at him over her shoulder. The look on her face must have done something because Santa was instantly behind her and unclipping her bra. He kissed her bare shoulders as she slid it off and let the yellow fabric fall to the floor. Reaching up she unsnapped her hair and long red locks bounced down past her shoulders. She turned around with a smile while her hands reached for his shirt. "It's no fair if I'm the only one getting undressed." She pulled his shirt up but somehow it got stuck while going over his head. They tugged together but as she took a step back to get leverage she slipped on her bra. She had just enough time to give a short scream as they fell. Sole fell backwards while Santa fell forwards and landed on her. He was laughing as he tugged his shirt off the rest of the way and threw it behind him.

"Ahem." The door had opened without them realizing and Sole felt her face burn when she looked over Santa's shoulder and saw her brother, mother, and a man standing in her doorway suddenly. The man went scarlet and moved out of view. Josh blinked as he took in the scene and made a run for it down the hall while yelling about how disgusting his family was. Her mother smiled softly and reached for the door handle.

"I'll just give you two a minute. Please don't keep us waiting too long as I have a guest I would like you to meet." She waved to them before closing the door.

Sole, who had instantly threw her arms over her chest, thought she was about to die. "So... we do have a minute." Santa smirked but she was already sliding out from under him.

"Are you insane? Oh I'll never live this down!" She whined as she tossed him his shirt and Santa pouted. Sole stopped as she looked to him. "Only a couple more days and we'll be back home to break in our apartment. Okay? I promise no interruptions." She bent down to give him a kiss and he sighed before sliding his shirt back on. "You know I mean that. You spend all of your time over there anyway. Maybe you should just move in." Sole shrugged as she finished getting herself dressed again.

"Well... uh... I sort of already did." Santa scratched the back of his head and Sole blinked in surprise. "I figured you'd be so happy to see me that you wouldn't mind. In fact I thought I'd surprise you with it."

Sole shook her head. "Alright romeo," She tweaked his nose as she walked by. As she opened her door she looked over her shoulder, her hair drooping over one eye and her lips pouting slightly. "Sorry we can't play right now big boy, but I promise you I'll make up for it." She gave him a wink and he groaned as he fell over twitching.

Now he knew what torture was like...


	10. Always Yours, Always Mine

Sole frowned as she rode the elevator up to her apartment. She had had to take a different flight from Santa so no one would suspect they were together. :Some days I really hate having to hide everything.: Her thoughts grumbled as the doors slid open and she walked into the large hall. When she looked up and saw Santa leaning against the door to her apartment she felt her cheeks tinge pink. "I thought I was supposed to be here first?"

"I was impatient." Santa shrugged as he walked over to help her with her suitcase while she got her key out and unlocked the door. As soon as they walked in he pushed the suitcase to the side and reached for her. Sole moved too quickly and he only grabbed air as she turned the lights on.

"Oh Santa!" Sole gasped at the vase of flowers on her dining table. In front of it sat a small box and she realized that she had never put on the ring he had offered her. "When did you have time for this?" When she turned around to talk to him she caught sight of him. He looked like he was in pain and she quickly ran over to him. "Santa are you alright? What's wrong? Is it your stomach? Something you ate on the flight? Santa speak to me!" She whined as she bent over, trying to look into his eyes.

"So... horny... can't... move..." Santa groaned and Sole smacked him on the back of the head. He fell over and she gave a huff as he groaned.

"Is that all that you're worried about? Well how about I hold off. How would you like that? Hmm?" She crossed her arms over her chest and put her nose in the air.

"You're so cruel to me..." Santa sniffled and Sole sighed.

"I know, I did promise you after all and it's been three months." As she turned away from him she slid out of her coat and let it fall to the floor. "Maybe I should shower first? We've been traveling all day..." She turned towards the bathroom and caught sight of Santa stumbling after her. He hadn't counted on her moving so he ended up going head first into the table.

"Shit!" He hissed as he rubbed the top of his head while he sat in front of the table. The sound of the vase tipping over and water sploshing all over was heard next and Sole turned quick on her heel. When she caught sight of him she had to cover her mouth to try to muffle her laughter. Santa was sitting with one knee up and was soaked from head to shoulders from the water that had been in the vase of flowers. In fact one of the roses was laying across the top of his head and she walked over to pick it off. She sniffed it before setting it back on the table.

"I should get a towel and clean this up, but," She smiled as she unzipped the back of her skirt and let it fall to the floor. "You just look too damn cute all wet like that." His eyebrow arched as she slipped her tank top off and tossed it aside.

"Oh yeah? How about I share some of it?" He growled as he suddenly pounced on her. His arms wrapped around her middle and in one smooth motion he picked her up, burying his face in her cleavage. Her legs wrapped around him instinctively and his face trailed up to her collar bone and then the side of her neck. She shivered as some of the cool water dripped from his hair onto her bare skin. He walked with her in his arms until he managed to find a wall to press her against. She tugged at his shirt and suddenly several buttons went flying from it.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean-" Her words were cut off as he growled and slammed his lips against hers. His hands were rough against her as he caressed her sides and then her buttocks. She hadn't expected such a reaction so she couldn't resist pulling at his shirt to send the last of the buttons flying. He jerked his way out of his shirt and then unsnapped his pants. Meanwhile his lips hadn't left hers. There was a ripping sound as he tore at the sides of her undies and tossed the remnants aside. She heard his zipper but at the same time he had tugged one of her bra straps down and moved the material out of the way to gain access to a breast. His lips moved from hers and trailed down her neck and lower until he was able to run his tongue across her awaiting soft pink nipple.

Sole cried out as he suddenly entered her in a rough thrust, her nails digging into his shoulders. His lips found hers again as he wrapped his arms around her and moved away from the wall. He used her weight to help bounce her up and down for a second right where they stood. Sole whimpered and suddenly she was laying on the floor. He looped one arm around her leg to raise it up to go deeper and Sole's back arched as she bit her lip to stop from crying out again. "I've... I've waited three months... don't hold back... now Sole..." Santa panted as he slammed against her.

"Oh God Santa!" She gasped and panted as he gripped her hips to thrust again. "Faster, please faster!" She begged and he gladly listened to her request.

"Hurry Sole," Santa grunted as his speed increased and he gripped one shoulder and her hip for better leverage while he pounded against her. "Fuck, Sole hurry..." He moaned just as Sole's nails dug along his back, her back arching again as she cried out and finally came in a rushing relief of warmth. For a moment he collapsed on top of her, the only sound in the apartment being their heavy breathing. Sole slowly came back to reality and tried to move. She was surprised when he stopped her. "We're not done yet." And he slowly started to move against her again.

-later-

"I love you." Santa panted out as he grabbed both of her hips while she was bent over the counter. Sole cried out when he gently pulled her hair and she felt him give one final thrust before laying against her where they stood in the kitchen.

Sole had to take a moment to catch her breath and when she finally managed to do so she felt him slide out and gave a shiver at the sensation of it. She adjusted her skirt and moved her underware back into place while he took a drink from the juice carton in the fridge. He was shirtless and still had his jeans unbuttoned but she found that she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Let's go out tonight." Santa suddenly spoke up and Sole looked to him in surprise. Santa usually tried to stay in with her to avoid being mobbed. "Some friends of mine are meeting for a few drinks. Or we can go catch a movie or someting." He wiped his arm across his mouth and Sole smiled.

"I would like to meet your other friends at some point. A few drinks sounds like a good idea too." Sole walked over to slink her arms around him from behind and kissed his bare shoulder. The ring on her hand caught the light, causing it to flicker, and she moved to admire it. The band was white gold and the diamond a small heart.

"Alright let's go!" Santa cheered and she jumped in surprise.

"Now?" Sole blushed as she looked at her rumpled clothes.

"Why not?" Santa looked to her in slight confusion and Sole's face went bright red.

"Santa we smell like sex!" She whispered harshly.

"Why are you whispering? It's just us." Santa leaned towards her, their noses almost touching and Sole gave a nervous laugh. She still wasn't used to being so open about sexual things with him. He didn't seem bothered by it when they were alone but she was still shy. "Oh I get it, you're embarassed about anyone knowing that we're sleeping together, is that it?" He pulled away and she growled.

"That's not it at all Santa and you know it!" She turned away with a huff. "It's just... well... I don't think it's appropriate for your friends to meet me when I smell like you!" Sole was surprised when his arms wrapped around her and he nuzzled the nook of her neck.

"I like when you smell like me." He whispered into her ear and Sole shuddered before pulling away.

"Oh no! Don't you start that again!" Sole waved her finger in the air but he gave a laugh as she ran for the bathroom. With a growl he chased after her, tripping over the carpet and stubbing his toe along the way. When he was hopping up and down in the livingroom and holding his foot while hollering, Sole peeked out of the bathroom. "You-are-such-a-clutz." She shook her head but gave a squeak as he lunged for her. He managed to grab ahold of her shirt and she gave a playful scream as they tumbled to the floor again.

-later-

Sole held her hands in her lap as she sat in the booth, Santa's arm loosely around her while he laughed with several of his guy friends. They ordered another round of beer and Sole sipped her mixed drink slowly. "Hey they're starting Karaoke up! Come on Santa, give it a whirl!"

"No way man, how about you go?" Santa snickered as his friend jumped up and ran towards the stage to sign up. He rushed back with a big grin and Santa seemed to eye him warily for a minute.

"Signed up!" The guy gave her a wink and Sole sunk in closer to Santa with a small smile.

"Are you alright?" Santa whispered as the others all finished chipping in for the next round.

Sole nodded. "Just a little nervous. What if they don't like me?" She whispered back before taking another sip of her drink.

"Just relax Sole. They'll love you just as much as I do and if not..." He flexed and Sole gave a light laugh.

"Next up," The man on the small stage announced into the mic. "Sole Nagai!" The small crowd cheered and Sole looked around curiously.

What were the odds that someone here shared her first name? Not only that but also Santa's... Her eyes widened when the friend from before burst out laughing and jumped up. "Hey she's over here!" He waved to the announcer and Sole went red as a cherry.

"That was a dick move Jer." Santa growled as he jumped up and grabbed the collar of Jer's shirt.

"Hey man it's all in good fun. She doesn't have to go. Ease up Santa!" Jer gently pushed on Santa's fists but Santa didn't let go.

Sole took a deep drink and then several deep breaths. Standing up she put her hands gently on Santa's arm. "It's alright. I want to go." She smiled and Santa set Jer down with a look of surprise.

"Are you sure?" He blinked and Sole nodded. Slowly Santa moved out of the way and Sole made her way to the small stage.

Sole could feel her hands shaking as she picked out a song and the announcer programmed it into the Karaoke machine. He handed her the mic and the half drunk room cheered. There were a few sharp whistles and Sole tried to steady herself. She had wanted to look nice so she was wearing a short green and white sundress. Her long red hair was down except for the right side which was pinned back with a small yellow rose with small green leaves. As the music started she tried to stop her hands from shaking so much. When Santa hooted his support her face flushed another shade of red. Taking a breath Sole opened her mouth to do something she hadn't done since she was in highschool. She sang.

"So many nights alone, so much time wasted.

I never knew such happiness until I knew how you tasted.

Your lips caress and their softness teases,

But it's your hips that move and your soul that pleases.

Your playboy days are over now stud,

As our love just begins to bud.

Your body is like heaven against mine,

Your eyes are beauty define.

So touch me now in the endless night,

Make me cum until the morning light."

The room grew silent as the notes lingered for a moment while the music beat on. When the chorus started all eyes were on her and Sole felt light headed. This was an all new feeling to her and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

"So settle back now baby,

Will I finish you, maybe.

Surely you can see,

Just what you're doing to me.

You make my body quake,

It's an orgasm I just can't fake.

Finish me now while you have the time,

Your loving has me feeling so sublime."

When the last note echoed through the room Sole realized that she had lost herself in the song. Everyone stared at her quietly and she shifted on her feet uncomfortably. Suddenly someone yelled and started clapping, the sound caused her to jump in surprise. It was followed by everyone else in the room clapping. A few even called out for an encore and Sole shook her head as she handed the announcer the mic back and turned to step off the stage. She was surprised when she saw Santa there offering her his hand. He helped her down but quickly wrapped his arms around her with a kiss so passionate that she forgot where they were. Her arms slinked around his neck and the hoots and hollers only got louder. They reminded her that they were in public and she pulled away, taking Santa's hand and moving back to their small table. She slid into the booth and Santa moved in beside her, his eyes never leaving her.

"You got yourself a little songbird there Santa! You should let that producer of yours hear her." Jer clinked his beer with Santa's but Sole shook her head.

"No. I'm not made to be in the spotlight. I like being behind the lense, not in front of it." Sole smiled and felt herself loosen up as Santa's arm slid around her once more.

-later-

Sole staggered to her door a few hours later with Santa leaning over her shoulder. He was singing off key and she couldn't help but smile. He repaid her smile with a lick on her cheek and she rolled her eyes when he laughed at her expression. By the time she wrestled the door open to their apartment Santa was weighing her down. "Santa... Santa I can't... walk..." She huffed as he giggled and rolled off of her onto the floor with a thud.

"Owe." Santa mumbled, face down on the floor, and Sole sighed. She moved his legs out of the way to close the door and locked it before turning back towards him.

"I told you not to drink that much." Sole gave a soft laugh as he mumbled something she couldn't understand. She tried to pull on his arm and then a leg to get him to move but he seemed too content on laying there. The most she was able to do was flip him over. She walked over to the bedroom and grabbed the pillows and blanket off of their bed. He was already snoring by the time she made her way back over to him. "Oh Santa, what am I going to do with you?" She whispered as she knelt and carefully lifted his head to slide a pillow beneath it. She laid one beside him to lay on herself and pulled the covers over them both. When Santa rolled over and practically squished her she gave a squeak. "Santa move! Santa you're squishing me! SANTA!" Sole wailed and tried to push him off. He gave a snort and rolled over the opposite way and Sole was left there laying on her back with her head swirling.

-a few weeks later-

Sole waved to Aine as she ran off to join up with Sakuya. She couldn't help but smile at the two of them and wonder if her and Santa had the same effect. Things were settling down now that they had all returned. There had been commotion when Sakuya had came back and rescued Aine from that monster Grazer. Sole was relieved. She had thought she would have to show up at Grazer's on her own to steal Aine back. Then again it probably wouldn't have had the same effect as Sakuya. She chuckled softly to herself as she tucked her equipment away and stood up.

When the door opened she spoke before looking. "I'll be heading home shortly. Just need to make sure everything is safe and secure." Yet the reply she received wasn't from the voice she was expecting.

"Well I wouldn't expect any less from you. You always were so anal about your camera." He smiled to her as she turned on her heel in surprise. It couldn't be...

"Damien?" Her green eyes went wide as she stood there looking at him. The guard that had escorted him waited for her to wave him off before leaving. The movement was the only one she made for a moment.

"You look beautiful Sole." He smiled, perfect white teeth flashing against slightly tanned skin. His honey brown hair was long and tied back, though the tail of it trailed over his shoulder. He was dressed in a black suit and when she realized she was staring with her mouth open she snapped it shut. Immediately her cheeks tinged pink as she blinked and walked over to shake his hand.

"Thank you for the compliment. You look rather handsome yourself. What brings you to Japan?" Sole smiled but when he moved to pull her into his arms she was caught offgaurd. He was so fast and fluid that she froze against him.

"You." Damien whispered in his deep tone and despite herself Sole was shaking. "I'm sorry it's taken me so long but I've come for you, Sole. I made a horrible mistake when I left and I cannot begin to explain how much I regret it. Take me back Sole. I have all the money you could dream of now and a business that's booming. I could give you everything you ever wanted and more. All you have to do is come back to London with me."

"Damien," Sole pushed against him gently but he didn't budge. "Damien I can't." She pushed a little harder but his hold tightened. Her heart skipped a beat as she suddenly became uneasy. "Damien let go. I said I can't!" This time he moved when she pushed on him and she took several steps back.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Sole. Where are my manners? It was a long flight. I'll be better after some rest. But first I'd like a bite to eat. I don't really know Japan very well. Mind showing me around? It won't take long. Just a bite to eat and then goodnight." He smiled and she walked over to grab her purse.

"I have to meet with someone in an hour but I can show you a great place to get something to eat." Sole forced a smile as she lead him out and locked the door behind her. While they walked through the halls towards the elevator she caught sight of Santa watching them.

"So what have you been up to the past couple of years?" Damien playfully bumped into her shoulder before sliding his hands into his pockets as they walked.

"Hmm? Oh, well I continued working through my photography. Eventually it led me here and the rest is history. I have an apartment that isn't too far away and friends I can trust." Sole spoke as they stepped into the elevator and smiled as she turned to hit the number one for the first floor.

"Sounds quaint." Damien stepped closer and Sole felt him brush against her just as Santa stepped in. He had caught the doors just before they closed.

"It is. What have you been up to for three years?" Sole tried not to sound so spiteful or fake, but with the way Damien had left it wasn't easy.

"Well I inherited my fathers business within a year after I left and for another year I buried myself in my work. I secured the business up the ladder but nothing seemed to help the emptiness. The more I worked and tried to forget the more it consumed me. I wasn't happy. In fact I spent the majority of my life unhappy. You were the one to show me happiness, to show me that I had a right to be happy. To be honest I half expected to find a ring on your finger." Damien gave a soft laugh. "I'm quite relieved to see that you haven't found someone to steal you away yet."

Sole could see Santa begin to shake and quickly averted her attention to Damien. "Oh but I have!" She blurted it out and then apologized for being so loud. She reached into the top of her blousse to pull out the chain she was wearing. Along the thin silver chain sat her engagement ring and she held it up with a smile. "I don't wear it at work. I wouldn't want it to get damaged." She gave a relieved sigh when she caught the smirk on Santa's face out of the corner of her eye.

"Hmm, a bit small. He must not be very successful. You deserve better Sole." Damien leaned forward as if he were having trouble seeing the diamond and Sole panicked as Santa began shaking again. Thankfully the doors slid open as they reached the first floor and she tucked the ring back out of sight before quickly stepping out. In mid step her heel caught in the small crevise between the elevator and the floor. Her breath caught in her throat as she was suddenly falling with arms flailing. Santa had moved to catch her but on accident she back handed him in the face. Yet she didn't hit the floor. Instead she was surrounded by warmth and with a flush of crimson realized Damien had caught her. Not only had he caught her, he had caught her in what would look like a romantic pose to anyone seeing. Since it was the end of the business day and everyone was leaving, everyone DID see. "Don't move." Damien spoke softly as his hand trailed down her leg to her foot. Sole tried squirming away but his hold was firm as he freed her foot from her heel. She had thought he would let her stand but in a swoop he had her up in his arm, her shoe dangling from his other hand.

"Damien this is highly unappropriate please set me down." Sole smacked against his chest playfully as she looked to the many watching faces.

"Nonsense. You could be hurt. I couldn't forgive myself if something happened because I didn't take the time to look you over." He walked over to one of the waiting benches and sat her down almost too easily.

Sole tensed as his hands trailed down her leg while he moved to examine her ankle. She looked up in time to catch sight of a highly aggravated Santa. She could even see a small drop of blood from his nose. Had she really done that? When Damien's hand wandered a bit too far she jerked her leg. He gave a grunt as her foot connected with his chin and fell back while she hopped up holding her now aching foot. "Oh! Ouch! Oh I'm sorry! Damien I'm sorry but I have to go check on him. I hit him and he's in the band that I work for. I could get fired so I hope you understand." She hopped away as Santa walked out of view around the corner. After a moment she slipped her other heel off and turned the corner to hurry after him. Sole gave a frustrated sigh when he wasn't in view. Where had he gone to?

When she turned another corner and was suddenly grabbed she gave a small squeak of surprise. A hand covered her mouth as she was pulled into a dark room and suddenly she panicked. Sole moved to elbow her captor but as he slid his arms around her she recognized who had 'kidnapped' her. He let his hand drop from her mouth and she turned to put her arms around him. "Are you alright?" They both asked at the same time and Sole smiled as she moved to find the lightswitch. When she flicked it on she could see that he had pulled her into a broom closet that the cleaners used as a storage room. "I'm fine. How about you?" She spoke softly as she reached up to hold his face in place while she looked at his nose.

"Fine. Who was that guy?" Santa's tone wasn't one to be ignored and Sole sighed as she moved to find a papertowel to clean his nose with. "Sole." He spoke more sternly and grabbed her wrist gently. He was shaking again and she immediately stopped to face him.

"His name is Damien O'Hare. He's just an ex-boyfriend Santa." She tried to brush it off but Santa didn't appear ready to do so. "We were together for a year and I thought he was the one. He was handsome and very responsible. He was also only four years older and had a bright future. I came home one night from working at the studio and he was gone. He left a note telling me he couldn't do it any more. That I was too clingy and he wasn't ready to be with someone who wanted to settle down. He asked for me to be gone by the end of the week. So I was. I left. I went throughout Europe until finally I came here. It's been three years since I've heard from him."

"Do you love him?" Santa shifted as he looked to her, his gaze intent but also wary.

"I thought I did. I was wrong." Sole smiled as she reached up to run her hand along the side of his face. "Now can I try to fix the damage I did?" She winced as she looked at his nose, already knowing it was going to have a little bruising. He nodded and she smiled before moving in to carefully give him a soft kiss.

-short time later-

Sole had thought that he would have left. After all she had spent quite a while in the closet with Santa to make sure he was alright. She was surprised when she walked out front and he was sitting on the bench still. He had a small mark from where she had kicked him but it was nothing really noticeable. "Damien?" She spoke softly and reached out to shake his shoulder when he didn't respond. His light snoring told her he was sleeping and she sighed. "Damien you can't sleep here." She gave him another shake and he slowly opened one eye.

"Hmm...? Oh, is he alright? He didn't have to be rushed to the hospital or anything, did he?" Damien stretched before standing up and Sole smiled with a nod.

"He's fine and I even get to keep my job." Sole winked before she reached over to take her shoe from him and slid it on. "Oh good, these are my favorite shoes. I was afraid I'd broken the heel."

"Well I'm glad you didn't. Are you ready to get something to eat? Or are you out of time? You had to meet with someone soon, right?" Damien smiled but he couldn't hide the disappointment in his eyes.

"Actually they called and looks like I'm freed up for another hour." Sole started to walk towards the doors and he followed with a smile. "So where do you feel like eating?"

"Wherever you choose will be fine." Damien motioned towards a waiting car and Sole blinked. "I hope you don't mind. I took the liberty of calling for a car to take us."

"Not at all. That was very kind of you, thank you." Sole slid into the backseat as he opened the door for her.

-a couple hours later-

"You weigh a ton!" Sole hissed as she tried to carry Damien through his hotel room door. She was half dragging him and didn't feel at all guilty when she slipped and he hit the carpet. Catching her breath she rolled him out of the doorway and attempted to leave. Yet when she caught sight of him laying there she sighed. He may have been an ass to her with the way he had left, but he was still human. They had had good moments as well as bad and she found that she couldn't just leave him there. Growling to herself she moved to slide him out of his jacket. Next she moved to take his shoes off but stopped there. The rest wasn't her job- at least it wasn't any more and hadn't been for three years.

"Alright Damien, lets get you into bed." She moved him onto his back and slid her hands under his arms to start dragging him. The closest thing she could find was the couch and that was going to have to do! Yet as she rolled him onto the couch he rolled back over. She gave a squeak before he landed on her, knocking her flat onto her back. She tried to squirm out from underneath him but her movement stirred him.

"Sole I've missed you." He mumbled as he moved to nuzzle her neck. Her skin started crawling but he stopped as he fell back to sleep. She was relieved when he rolled off of her but he only rolled half way. She was still trapped beneath him and as she tried to pull herself free several buttons on her blousse busted. With more pulling and grunting she was able to finally break free, but not until after her skirt tore.

"Damien you owe me a new outfit." She grumbled as she contemplated kicking him and chose not to. Sole left before her guilt had her trying to get him back on the couch. It surprised her that his hotel wasn't that far from where she worked but she didn't think too far into it as she walked along the sidewalk.

-short time later-

"I'm home." Sole spoke softly as she opened the door and tucked her key away. The apartment was silent as she closed the door behind her. She slid out of her shoes, her feet screaming their appreciation, and jumped when Santa cleared his throat from where he sat at the dining table. She turned with a worried smile and opened her mouth to explain but froze at his expression. He went from blank to furious in a split second but was slow to stand. She could see he was shaking again and sighed. She had been gone for quite a while. "I'm sorry but Damien fell asleep in the car and I helped him up to his hotel room. I couldn't just leave him there so I dragged him over to the couch. But as I was trying to heft him up there he rolled over on top of me." There was a growl as Santa neared her and Sole backed up with her hands up in front of her until she bumped into the wall.

"Nothing happened Santa! I pulled my way out from under him but my shirt and my skirt got caught. That's all I swear!" Sole was the one shaking now but she was surprised when he abruptly pulled her against him.

"I thought he..." Santa's words trailed off and Sole blinked as she realized what he had thought.

"Oh!" She threw her arms around him, burying her face against his chest with a small smile. "No Santa, Damien didn't hurt me. I don't think he's even capable of doing anything like that. He's here trying to win me over, after all." She felt him tense at her words and sighed as she pulled back. "You have nothing to worry about Santa. Damien could have all the money and power in the world- but he isn't you." She reached up to give him a kiss but he pulled away, taking her by the hand and leading her to the couch.

"I want to tell you about Yumi, Sole." Santa didn't look to her as they sat down and Sole braced herself. Whatever he had to say it obviously wasn't good by his expression. He looked hurt and though she wanted to comfort him, she let him tell her everything.

-short time later-

"Oh Santa," Sole tried to blink away the tears when he finished speaking. "I'm so sorry!" She threw her arms around him and moved so that she was now sitting in his lap. "I wish I could make it all go away, but all that I can do is promise that I'll always be here. There's no one that can take me away from you but yourself. So you see, you have nothing to worry about!" Sole held him against her tightly until she felt the tension leave his shoulders.

"I'm yours now Santa. Forever yours."' She whispered before pulling back slightly to smile at him. "Did I ever tell you what Sole means? It's Italian and it means Sun. My mother was studying Italian when she became pregnant with me. She told me that the minute I was conceived I lit up her life. Even when I was little she used to call me her little ball of sunshine. I was always happy and I seemed to make everyone around me happy. So she began calling me Sole. When I was born I was born Lily, but by the time I was a teenager it was legally changed to Sole. It's really childish when I explain it like that..." Sole felt like a kid and tried to move to sit beside him.

"I like it. Sole suits you." Santa spoke up softly and she stopped trying to move off of him. Instead she sat there cradled against him. "My Sole." He murmurred against her neck and Sole felt goosebumps pop up along her skin. "Always my Sole."

"Always." Sole smiled as she leaned forward to kiss him softly.


End file.
